The Chosen One's Ascension
by Commardbattl
Summary: The Pokemon League has been corrupted and Arceus is furious. There is only one person he can call upon to start anew. Ash must destroy the entire league and build humanity from the ground up with his own harem of girls. Rated M for violence and lemons, Ash/Harem
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so please be keep an open mind to everything in it.**

Ash and Serena are both 17 in this fic

Human talk

 _Human Thought_

 **Pokemon Talk  
**

 _ **Pokemon Thought**_

Prologue

Arceus was pissed, no scratch that he was absolutely furious. His chosen one, Ash Ketchum had just been cheated out of the Kalos League championship by Team Flare and

Alain. Even after Alain was found to be working with the criminal scum and Team Flare used his son Zygarde to destroy a majority of Lumious city, Ash was only "rewarded" for

his troubles and nothing else. No title shot, Elite Four offer, nothing but empty gratitude from the league. Arceus then secretly probed the mind of the league officials and what

he discovered sent him off the deep end. While digging inside Charles Goodshow's mind he discovered that the pokemon league was planning on capturing all of the legendaries

and forcing them to help the humans enslave Arceus. _**This is atrocious**_ thought Arceus, _**I will have to call a council meeting to discuss this.**_ And so he let out a loud roar

that reverberated trough the universe and one by one his children teleported to the Hall of Origins.

A half hour later the entire legendary council arrived in the Hall of Origins. **"How can they be planning something like this"** said Dialga, **"after all we been through with**

 **trying to protect the world"**. **"Yeah"** Kyogre spoke up, **"Groudon and myself were captured and forced to attack each other in twisted plot to sink the world or**

 **expand the land". "The chosen one has helped us whenever we needed him but we have not repayed him properly and he is even cheated against by his own**

 **kind"** spoke Lugia. **"I concur with brother"** said Ho-oh **"these humans have betrayed father's trust and went against his wishes on multiple occasions dating**

 **back to Damos's time".** Palkia then spoke up, **"I believe it might be time to rid the world of these humans and start anew"**. **"No you can't do that"** yelled Latias,

 **"there are still good humans out there"** (thinking of Bianca and Lorenzo) you can't judge the entire race on a few foolish thoughts. Arceus who had been silent the entire

meeting decided to lay his thoughts on the table. **"I'm sorry my daughter he said but these foolish creatures have gone too far. We will wipe out the human race**

 **sparing only the chosen one, I also will inform the chosen one that he has to pick 17 mates, one for each type of pokemon (I am combining rock and ground into one person) to repopulate the planet sparingly,**

 **however since the humans have the means to capture us I have decided that each of us will be captured by the chosen one and divided up among his new**

 **mates according to our types"**. At this many of the legendaries did not know how to feel, they had always had the freedom to move anywhere they desired and did not want

to be cooped up inside a tiny space. **"You won't be cooped up in that infernal contraption humans call pokeballs, instead you will be staying here until called**

 **upon".** **"But how will we know when they need our help"** said Zekrom. **"Trust me you will know when the time comes after the chosen one has bonded with his**

 **mates"** explained Arceus, **"Zygarde"** he said **"yes father"** father Zygarde replied **"I want you Yveltal and Xerneas to bring the chosen one here as I sense he may**

 **need emotional help after this devastating loss despite being cheated against". "Ok father"** he replied. **"The rest of you will wait here with me until they get**

 **back with the chosen one"** , they all nodded in response. Arceus began to talk to himself, _**"and so the time has come, the age of humans will end and our chosen one**_

 _ **will ascend to his throne".**_

Meanwhile Ash and Serena were heading back to the Lumiose City airport when a news outlet immediately caught their attention. Breaking news from Pallet Town, a woman by

the name of Delia Ketchum was found dead in her home. "What", Ash said she was discovered naked and bloodied and appeared to be tortured from what the police have said.

 _"Who could have done such horrible things to Ash's mom"_ Serena thought looking over at Ash who had shrunk to his knees. "New information has just come in" said the news

anchor "it has been revealed that someone branded her back with a giant red F, identical to the now defunct Team Flare". "No this can't be happening" Ash whispered, Serena

looked at her crush in worry. NO! he began to scream, Serena thinking quickly grabbed him in an embrace and took him into an alleyway away from public eye. Ash began

sobbing uncontrollably into Serena's chest while she tried to soothe him but Ash collapsed into unconsciousness. Suddenly five Pokemon League officials walked into the alley.

"I'm sorry young lady but your friend will have to come with us" the leader said. "Can't you see that he is in no position to do anything right now, his mother was just killed"

said Serena trying to reason with them. "Well then little girl I'm afraid we will have to do this the hard way" he said taking out a knife. Serena gasped in fear as the men began

to rush towards her when a bright green light blinded her and knocked her unconscious.

Just then the Kalos Trio arrived on the scene shocking the five league officials. **"You disgusting humans"** yelled Xerneas **"trying to kill an innocent child to get at this**

 **boy".** "Shut up it is because of this boy that you three will be under our control along with your so called father" an official retorted and he was about to call out a pokemon

when he was vaporized by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. This caused the other officials to start retreating, but they were caught by Zygarde's vines instead. **"You fools are about to**

 **feel the wrath of Arceus"** says Xerneas just as Yveltal kills the other officials with another Oblivion Wing. After the officials died Xerneas told Zygarde to release the trapped

pokemon into the wild while he takes Ash to Arceus. **"What about the girl"** asks Yveltal, **"take her with us, I have a feeling she will make a fine mate for our chosen**

 **one".** And so the trio left the alley in Lumiose City for the league to discover the scorched remains of their officials's bodies, and teleported back to the Hall of Origin.


	2. The Champs Assemble

**Welcome to Chapter 2, thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed it means so much. Now to get a few things straightened out, the**

 **only traveling companions that will be Ash's mates are Serena and Misty. Serena because that ship is amazing and I can't get enough of it,**

 **and Misty because well... there weren't enough water trainers that are girls (otherwise she wouldn't be considered). I will also be trying to**

 **upload a chapter every other weekend giving me time to both refine the plot and study for school at the same time. Ok time for chapter 2**

Ash slowly opened his eyes and found himself next to Serena lying facedown on the ground. "Serena are you ok," Ash asked shaking her.

Serena's eyes snapped opened and she jumped on Ash and began crying, "Ash I thought I was going to lose you, some men followed us into the

alley and were about to kill me when there was a bright light and I blacked out" cried Serena. "Are you ok Ash" she asks, "I guess, but I don't

understand how Team Flare could get revenge so fast considering they were all arrested" he answered. "Well if you want to stay at my house

until you find an apartment we have plenty of room" she offers. "Thank you Serena I will think about it, but first" paused Ash as he looked

around "how did we get here"?

 **"You two are currently in my home, also known as the Hall of Origin"** a loud voice bellowed as Arceus entered their field of vision.

"Arceus it's been a long time, how are you", greeted Ash. **"Not good Ash, there has been a disturbance in the order of this planet".** "What

of disturbance are you talking about" asked Serena. **"Well young lady Team Flare is not the first group of humans who have wanted to**

 **control Legendary Pokemon, but the Chosen One has stopped them each time".** "Suddenly Serena was bombarded with the memories of

Ash fighting the regional teams as well as him rescuing Lugia from a pokemon collector. "So Ash is the Chosen One" she asked Arceus **"yes my**

 **child, he has been through so much over the course of his young life, that he doesn't deserve any sadness". "** How can you come here

and say that after what happened to my mother" Ash yelled at him. It was then Arceus began to sulk **"I had no idea what was happening as I**

 **was busy monitoring the events of Lumiose City but I have learned who killed your mother".** "Please tell me so I can make them pay"

said Ash **"Are you sure you want to know the truth Ash, it may hurt you more than heal you"** Arceus asked. "Yes I swear I will get revenge

on the people who killed my mom" he replied. **"Ok, it was the Pokemon League"**

Lumiose City: Present Time

Charles Goodshow is sitting in an office surrounded by five television monitors. On his far right Lance, dragon master and champion of Kanto

and Johto. Next to Lance is Steven, the rock type master and champion of Hoenn. In the center is the dynamic Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh. To

her left Alder, a man just a bit younger than Goodshow himself and champion of Unova. Finally on the end is Diantha, award-winning actress

and champion of Kalos. "I have contacted you all to inform you that about three hours ago Ash Ketchum killed five of my best officials in cold

blood" said Goodshow. No Offense Goodshow but I have a hard time believing that Ash Ketchum, the Ash Ketchum who has saved the world

countless times killed 5 trained league officials in cold blood" said Lance. "I concur, he always cared so much for the safety of others and

would never hurt another being, human or pokemon" added Cynthia. "I know you all have high opinions of the boy but the evidence doesn't

lie", said Goodshow. He then plays a security tape of the alley way showing Ash collapsing with a blue aura but then red light appeared near

Ash's belt (giving the assumption that it was his pokemon) releasing a pokemon that killed the five officials, before carrying both Ash and

Serena away. "As you can see he refused to cooperate with the officials and he somehow released an unknown pokemon of his to kill them"

explained Goodshow. "That boy should be punished" Alder yelled, "I always thought there was something fishy about him, ever since I found

out he was an aura user I became suspicious that maybe one day he would use his powers for evil" Lance agreed. "I don't know the boy

personally but the evidence is stacked against him, so I agree he needs to be taken into custody" reasoned Steven. "I'm shocked by this

footage, there is almost no way either of the two kids I know could possibly do this, but the video doesn't lie so I concur with Alder and

Steven" spoke Diantha. "Even though you have brought forth this evidence I refuse to make jump to conclusions and will seek Ash out myself

to get a full story" Cynthia retorted surprising Goodshow. " _Besides some parts of that video looked a tad fishy to me, its almost as if he wants this_

 _to happen"_. Cynthia then hung up and disappeared from the monitor. "Well it appears that Cynthia is against us, but we have the majority vote

Goodshow said "I want you to inform your officials to be on the look out and arrest Ash Ketchum if they see him, however do not inform the

Gym Leaders of your search or what Ash did". Why do you not want us to inform our Gym Leaders" asked Lance. "Why its quite simple, many

of the gym leaders are personal friends of Ketchum or hold him in very high regard so informing them of this could cause massive panic"

replied Goodshow. "Now if there are no other questions then you are all excused". The champions disappeared from screens leaving

Goodshow by himself in his room. "That Sinnoh Champion of yours needs to be watched" Goodshow turned around to see a black hologram.

"She won't be a problem, her so called research won't give her any answers" Goodshow replied. "And if she starts causing problems" asked the

phantom. "Then she will suffer the same fate as Ketchum heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha" (best impression of an evil laugh).

Back to the Hall of Origin

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LEAGUE KILLED MY MOM" yelled Ash as he began to hyperventilate. "Calm down" Serena said soothingly "now

please let Arceus finish or I want give you the goodbye present I talked about". "Ok I know your right Serena" as Ash calmed down. " **Now then**

 **as I was saying, the league or more specifically Goodshow wants to be able to control the entire world. To accomplish this he was**

 **going to use the prophecy of the chosen one against me and control my power". "** How does me being the chosen one have anything to do

with your power" questioned Ash rather thoughtfully. **"Don't you get it Ash you contain my aura and therefore have the power to control**

 **me or any one of my children"** Arceus explained, making Ash and Serena scowl in anger. **"But I was never trained how to use my aura"**

 **Ash retorted. "Don't worry we will refine your aura abilities within the month and be taught by your ancestor Sir Aaron's Lucario,**

 **after all we wouldn't want you not to be prepared for when we destroy the world".** "Destroy the world! but Arceus what about all of the

good people I've met" exclaimed Ash. **"Don't worry those most important to you will be spared our wrath but in many cases the**

 **corruption of the league has gone too deep"**. "Ok I trust you and I will start training my aura, besides I am happy that Lucario found

happiness here with you" replied a smiling Ash, Arceus returned the smile with a nod. "I don't mean to be a bother Arceus, but why was I

brought here as well" asked Serena. " **An excellent question my child"** replied Arceus **"For one, I couldn't let you die at the hands of those**

 **League Officials and two, you are to be Ash's first mate".** "ASH'S MATE" she screamed and with that Serena blushed a deep crimson and

promptly fainted.

 **So how did I do? Cynthia is not falling for Goodshow's "evidence" and leaves to seek out Ash herself. Before anyone asks,**

 **unfortunately she is not part of this harem (even though I am actually a fan of the ship, it wouldn't fit for what I have planned).**

 **Serena just found out she will be sharing Ash will other girls, how will she react? Stay tuned till next chapter to find out**

 **Lucario's revival and Ash's heritage will be explained next chapter. I am trying to reply to all of the reviews as much as possible and**

 **taking your suggestions into consideration. Now remember to review and fav/follow if you haven't already, thank you.**

 **Commard out.**


	3. The Truth

**What's up y'all welcome to chapter 3. Now I have read the reviews and people want longer chapters and have the story a bit more fleshed out. I can do that,**

 **however I have a strict structure for the story so I will try. Now as far as Ash repopulating, it's not like he will be the only surviving male, he won't be doing it**

 **alone but I can't spoil what is going to happen in the story. As far as the champions go, lets just say there is another power a play, swaying them into making**

 **decisions. Anyway lets get started:**

Currently Cynthia was at a crossroads, she had just landed in Kalos to search for Ash since there was no indication that he or Serena had left

from the flight records (having access to those because she's a champion). She had visited Clemont at the Prism Tower only to find out that he

had not seen Ash in over a week.

 **Flashback**

Cynthia had just arrived in Lumiose City and headed toward the alley where the supposed murders of the five officials took place. When she

arrived at the alley she found the scene monitored by 12 league officials taking readings of some sort along the scene of the crime. She was

just about to enter the alley to start her own investigation when three of the officials stepped in front of her. "This is an important Pokemon

League investigation, so I am afraid we're going to ask you to leave mam". "EXCUSE ME", she gasped "do you know who I am, I am the

champion of Sinnoh, I have level 1 clearance". She then pulled out her champion's badge, "I'm sorry mam but champion Diantha has issued

that no one besides herself or chairman Goodshow are aloud in this area" one of the officials responded. _"Damn he's right, I can't outweigh the_

 _orders of another champion or it's considered treason"_ Cynthia thought _"but why would Diantha forbid me from carrying on an investigation"_.

She shook her head and walked towards Prism Tower _"That's right Ash has a friend Clemont who is the gym leader here, maybe he can give me_

 _some answers"_. Cynthia entered the tower "anyone home" she yelled out, no answer "I guess coming here was a waste of…" she was

interrupted "greetings challenger" a rather robotic voice said, "I am Clembot, are you challenging this gym young lady" as Clembot appeared

in the center of the gym floor. "I'm sorry I'm not here for a gym battle, in fact I am here to see a boy named Clemont, is he here" replied

Cynthia. "Yes he is I will lead you to him, follow me". Clembot lead Cynthia down the hall to the workshop where she saw a boy probably three

years younger than her standing on a ladder and working on some sort of electrical grid. "Are you Clemont" she asks, Clemont got spooked

and fell off the ladder. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok", "yeah its just you spooked me… wait a minute aren't you Cynthia the sinnoh champion" he

asked shocked. "Yes but I'm in a bit of a rush so can you tell me if you have seen or heard from Ash Ketchum recently" she asked in a strong

tone. "Actually he was supposed to call me yesterday to inform me that he got back to his house ok, is something wrong" "well" she said as she

took out a phone and showed Clemont the news story about Ash's mom "that's terrible, I thought all of Team Flare was disbanded" asked

Clemont. "They were, and that is why I'm suspecting foul play and trying to conduct my own investigation in Kalos because of this" she then

showed him the evidence of Ash killing the five officials. "That's not the Ash I know he would never do something like that, the only question

is where are they" inquired Clemont, "Ash is definitely emotionally compromised right now so we won't see them until Ash regains his

bearings but until then I will start my investigation by sneaking back to that alley and getting more evidence". "Let me help you, they are my

friends and I need to make sure that they aren't wrongly accused" "ok just follow my lead" Cynthia responded. As they were walking out the

door they heard "CLEMONT DID YOU SEE THE NEWS" yelled Bonnie as she ran up to her brother "ASH'S MOM WAS KILLE… who is this", "Oh

I'm sorry this is Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion" responded Clemont. _"She's adorable, I wish I had a sister like her"_ Cynthia thought. "Bonnie,

Ash and Serena disappeared so I'm going to go with Cynthia here to look for them I don't know when I will be back so be careful while I'm

gone". "But if you do that your going to be late to the annual gym leader meeting at the PLHQ (Pokemon League HQ)", "It doesn't matter, my friends safety is more important

than some stupid meeting" "WHHHAAAAA, no fair, they are my friends too, if you are going with her than so am I" she pouted "Alright but we have to be careful, I have a

feeling that what we're dealing with is bigger than Team Flare" he said before leaving a message for his father informing him of what they

were doing.

 **Flashback End**

They had just gotten to the alley and likely for them the officials had left. "Ok lets see what we can find out here" said Cynthia as she began

examining the ground and walls for any clue of what happened. There were scorch marks on the alley floor as well as a small amount of plant

growth "those plants seem to be leftovers from the Team Flare Crisis but they weren't in the video evidence" explained Cynthia she walked

over to one of the vines that was implanted in a wall. Cynthia started scratching at the wall noticing something covered up by a pokemon

league poster, she ripped it off to find a smudged symbol covered in ink of a Malamar, "damn I guess the league covered this up with that ink,

now how are we going to see this symbol". "I think I have just the thing, the future is now thanks to science" Bonnie face-palmed at this while

Cynthia let out a light-hearted giggle. Clemont pulled out some sort of camera "this device I invented will take a picture of the smudge and be

able to decipher a clear image from it" "that's amazing Clemont, please do as this could be a very important clue to finding out what happened

here" Cynthia responded. Clemont took a picture of the smudge and displayed it out in a hologram. The displayed image was of a circular ring

(think Arceus's but fully connected) with a sword through the middle of it with the blade facing down. I've never seen a symbol like this

before, it kind of reminds me of Arceus but the connected ring and sword are new to me" pondered Cynthia. "You know I'm pretty sure I've

seen that before" said Clemont, "really where?" asked Cynthia. When we stayed at the Tower of Mastery, this symbol was etched in a tablet on

the wall at some sort of altar. I don't know why there was an altar but I definitely know that it was this symbol" Clemont elaborated. So that

means we should pay Korrina and Gurkinn a visit right", suggested Bonnie, "exactly" replied Cynthia pulling out a phone and calling someone.

After about a minute a car pulled up driven by Jervis much to a shocked Bonnie and Clemont, "well what are you waiting for, hop in. We will

get there in a week by car where traveling by foot would take at least two". That shook Bonnie and Clemont out of there stupor as they

climbed in and closed the door, "Hold on Ash and Serena, hopefully we will get to the bottom of this soon" thought Cynthia, not noticing the

pair of mysterious eyes receding into the alley wall as the car drove off.

 **Hall of Origin**

"Serena are you ok" Ash said waking her up from the fainting spell, "yeah Ash it's just an everyday experience when you find out that God

engaged you to your friend" said Serena sarcastically, "but yes I am fine". " **Now that that's over with Lucario I summon thee"** said Arceus as

Lucario appeared in a flash of white light but something was different, where Lucario's blue fur would be was now yellow while his chest was

now a light blue color (Shiny Lucario). "Lucario it's great to see you but what happened to your fur" asked a surprised Ash, " **merely a side**

 **effect of being revived and marking me as a guardian of Arceus"** he replied. " **Now down to business, Ash I assume you want to know**

 **how you are related to Sir Aaron** ", "well I always had an idea that I could be since Lucario said my aura was identical to his" Ash said

thoughtfully. " **That is true, however this is impossible unless you are directly related** " explained Arceus, "ok so I am directly related to

him, I don't see how that's important seeing he lived over 200 years ago" Ash responded. " **By directly related we mean you're his son, I**

 **should have known the first time I sensed your aura** " explained Lucario. "WHAT that can't be possible, I was born in Pallet town my

mother was Delia Ketchum" Ash responded beginning to hyperventilate. Lucario stepped forward and embraced Ash in a hug " **please**

 **brother, please look at this time flower** ", he handed Ash the flower before he opened it with his aura.

 **Flower Vision**

Ash appeared in a room and saw Sir Aaron standing with a woman he had never seen before, she had beautiful black hair and a had a dress on

with a strange symbol on it (the same symbol found in the alley). They were both hovering what appeared to be a small crib, Ash walked

forward as gasped at what he saw inside. Sleeping peacefully in the crib was a baby that looked Identical to himself as he had seen from

pictures, "oh Aaron" the unknown woman said "do you have to do this, it pains me so much for our son to never know his father". "Catherine

my dear, the love of my life, I hope it would never come to this but I must do it for the sake of the kingdom but promise me one thing" Sir

Aaron elaborated "yes love" the woman now Identified as Catherine responded "If you are ever in serious danger use this" he handed her a

locket with a leaf symbol on it. "When the leaf is pressed in, this locket will call Celebi, use it to escape into the future", "I guess is goodbye my

love" Aaron said as he gave her one last kiss before running off to confront Lucario. However just as he left, their home was attacked, not by

one of the armies but by someone they trusted as he entered their house demanding she hand over her child for some plot to capture Arceus.

"Goodshow what are you talking about, Lord Arceus has given us everything we could ever want" said Catherine shocked at much younger

Charles Goodshow. Ash was flabbergasted " _how could Goodshow be still alive if he was around during this time_ ", "well clearly he has not if he is

making Aaron sacrifice himself instead of allowing him to live and watch his son grow up" suggested Goodshow. "Aaron is choosing to

sacrifice himself for others, Arceus did not force him to do anything" Catherine responded getting a bit uncomfortable as she discretely

pressed down on the leaf symbol of the locket. "Enough" yelled Goodshow, "give me your son or I will kill you" as he unsheathed his sword

from the scabbard attached to his belt. She quickly scooped up her baby and ran out the back door of her cottage followed by an enraged

Goodshow. She carried the swaddled baby through the woods eventually reaching a dead end, but just before Goodshow gets there Celebi

appears next to her. "Mistress of time please take us away from here, a madman is trying to kill us and capture Lord Arceus" begged Catherine

" **I would be glad to my lady but I need about three minutes to prepare the portal** " just as Celebi finished that statement Goodshow came

bursting out of the woods, sword in hand and a crazed look in his eye. "Well my dear Catherine it appears you at a dead end, so I will ask one

last time, give me your son or die". "Celebi please forget about me, take my son somewhere safe while I fend him off" Catherine aid as she

unsheathed her sabre and began to duel Goodshow " **Yes my lady your sacrifice will not go in vain** " replied Celebi as she grabbed the

swaddled child and continued to charge her powers. "You stubborn woman how could you do this to me" yelled Goodshow as he was able to

outmaneuver her and stab her through the chest. "NOOOOOOO" screamed Ash, but Celebi interrupted him " **Ok time to go little one** " as she

carried the baby through the portal she created. "You bitch" Goodshow screamed as he was unable to reach the portal in time, "do you know

what you've done", "yes I prevented you from capturing our Lord Arceus" she replied. "This isn't over even if I have to wait 300 years, I will

find your son and I will capture Lord Arceus" he said angrily before stabbing Catherine in the back and leaving her for dead. "Dear Lord

Arceus", she began to pray in her last moments alive as Ash began to tear up, "please watch over my baby boy, and remember Ashton that your

mother and father always loved you". It was at this point Ash realized that this women was indeed his mother and that Sir Aaron was his

father. "Please mom don't die" he whispered, however it had no effect as her body disappeared in a flash of light as she joined Arceus. Ash was

then teleported to Celebi who was currently traveling through time. " ** _I know just the person to trust with this child_** " she said to herself as

she exited out of the time stream.

 **Pallet Town, 17 Years Earlier**

Celebi exited the time stream inside of Professor Oak's lab carrying baby Ash spooking Oak. "Celebi it's been a long time", " **Yes it has been**

 **Samuel, I have an important task for you** " said Celebi as she revealed the swaddled Ash. "A baby, where did he come from" " **This is Ashton,**

 **and if you remember he is the same boy that saved both you and I in Arborville** ". "But who and where are his parents" asked Oak,

Celebi's happy complexion turned rather sour " **His parents are the famous Sir Aaron and Lady Catherine, but as you know they both**

 **perished, Aaron sacrificing himself and Catherine murdered** ". "That's incredible, that means he is the chosen one that the legends speak

of" responded an astonished Oak. " **Exactly, which is why it is important that you hide his heritage from everyone and shorten his name**

 **to Ash** ". " **Take this** " she said handing over a small stone tablet with an etching of the symbol that was on Catherine's dress " **This tablet will**

 **glow when the time is right for him to fulfill his destiny and any pokemon he will accumulate will be teleported to him** ". Celebi began

to glow " **It appears my time here is running out** " she said, handing Ash over to Oak " **Take care little one and be safe** ", she said bowing to

the child before disappearing in a flash of light. " _I've been trusted with a great responsibility, I don't want to screw it up_ ", Oak began to dial a

number into his phone, "hello Delia, are you still interested in adopting, yes? Well I have good news" and with that the current Ash was

teleported back to the Hall of Origins.

 **Hall of Origins**

"They loved me, they really loved me" said Ash as he started crying, " **Both of your parents were kind and compassionate people who**

 **always put others before themselves, you definitely take after them in that regard** " said Arceus. "But why did you allow my father to

sacrifice himself instead of interfering yourself, if you did he could have protected my mother" said Ash a bit angry. " **Unfortunately I am not**

 **allowed to interfere in the realm of mortals, the only reason we could help you was because of the fact that your parents sacrificed**

 **themselves and in turned marked you as their successor and the chosen one** ". "I guess they thought it was worth it to allow me to

survive and have your protection" Ash reasoned, "Hey Lucario, do you think they would be proud of me" " **Ash I believe both of them would**

 **be very proud of you for everything you've done as well as your choice in women** ", this made both Serena and him blush. "Goodshow has

gone too far, first he kills my birth mother and then my adoptive mother, I swear revenge on him and the Pokemon League", "I'm with you Ash,

I will stand by your side" said Serena taking his hand with hers. " **Good now that you've decided on your course of action, lets get started** "

spoke Arceus " **Ash, you will train your aura powers with Lucario everyday until we round up the rest of your mates** **and give them**

 **their types** ", "types?" Serena asked perplexed. " **Yes for instance you are the mistress of dark type pokemon** ", "but Arceus I don't have any

dark pokemon" replied Serena. " **That's why Darkrai here will train your Pancham to evolve** " Arceus explained as Darkrai emerged from

the floor " **Leave it to me my mistress, I will train that Pancham of yours** " said Darkrai bowing to her, as he took an emerging Pancham

from her. " **Pokemon of the Chosen One I summon thee** " spoke Arceus as all of Ash's pokemon from Oak's ranch and beyond (i,e, Greninja,

Goodra, etc) appeared to him and were already informed of their purpose by Arceus. " **Now all of you will train with my sons and**

 **daughters while Ash is busy training with Lucario, now go** ". " **Brother are you ready to learn the ways of Aura like your father did** ",

"yes I am Lucario, let us begin" he responded as they walked toward a large door.

 **Oak's Ranch**

"Professor Oak we have a problem" yelled Tracy "all of Ash's pokemon have disappeared". "I know Tracy, it appears humans have done

something wrong" Oak responded hold a small glowing stone tablet " _I only hope we've been good enough in the eyes of Arceus to survive his_

 _wrath on humanity_ " he thought as he began to dial a phone number.

 **Goodshow's Office**

Once again the phantom appeared to Goodshow, "Your Sinnoh Champion has begun her investigation into the Chosen One and already has a

lead" said the phantom. "She won't get to far, I have one of my best agents following her ready to interfere if she gets to close to the truth" he

responded. "Just be careful Goody, you better continue to control the other champions with your secret weapon or else things could get out of

hand real quick and all of this planning will be for naught" countered the phantom. "Don't worry friend my weapon will not fail, its only a

shame she can control four people at once otherwise none of this snooping would be necessary" " _the only question is who the fourth person_

 _should be_ " Goodshow thought as the phantom disappeared and he drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile around the world 16 young women began to

have dreams of a certain young man with a Pikachu.

 **So how did I do, Cynthia has joined forces with Clemont and Bonnie to help clear Ash and Serena of their crimes and are on their way to Shalour City to find**

 **out what this strange symbol means. Meanwhile Ash has discovered his heritage and vows revenge against the man who killed his mother by training with**

 **Lucario and destroying the league. Also what is Professor Oak doing and who is he calling, is it someone good, someone bad, how about a little bit of both,**

 **only time will. Let's not forget about Goodshow's secret weapon controlling the champions, will he use his last mind control on Cynthia or save it for someone**

 **else.**

 **Lastly the final harem has been decided and its structured like this**

 **Misty: Water Mistress**

 **Erika: Poison Mistress (will be explained why she is poison in a flashback)**

 **Sabrina: Ghost Mistress (will also be explained in flashback)**

 **Whitney: Normal Mistress**

 **Jasmine: Steel Mistress**

 **Clair: Dragon Mistress (Not Iris because she was a jerk to Ash the entire time in the anime)**

 **Roxanne: Rock/Ground Mistress**

 **Flannery: Fire Mistress**

 **Anabel: Psychic Mistress**

 **Gardenia: Grass Mistress**

 **Candice: Ice Mistress**

 **Elesa: Electric Mistress**

 **Skyla: Flying(Sky) Mistress**

 **Viola: Bug Mistress**

 **Korrina: Fighting Mistress**

 **Valerie: Fairy Mistress**

 **Serena: Dark Mistress**

 **So yeah that's the harem, I didn't want to put Fantina as the ghost type because she is (in my opinion) a bit too old for Ash. As for Ash's other female**

 **companions (May, Dawn, and Iris) they will not be in the harem but will be supporting characters. They could be good or bad, but that's for you guys to find**

 **out later That's it for now, remember to**

 **follow, favorite, and review, I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Commard Out**


	4. The Queen Claimed, Cynthia on the Case

**What's up guys and gals, I'm sorry it took so long to upload, unfortunately classes have been really hard this semester so I have not had**

 **enough time to write like I would have wanted to. Fortunately Winter Break is coming soon and I will be able to write a lot more, however**

 **don't expect a new chapter until about mid January as I will try to be writing chapters ahead of time.**

About a week later Serena had woken up in a beautiful bedroom with enormous tapestries and beautiful paintings of pokemon. **"Are you ok**

 **mistress"** said Darkrai "You almost gave me a heart attack and no I'm not ok" she replied. **"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help"** he

replied. "Well, what if he doesn't love me as much as the other girls" questioned Serena, "what if I am just tossed aside". **"Ash is not that kind**

 **of person, and as the Chosen One it is in his very being to love each of you evenly"** he said soothingly, **"why don't you go and admit**

 **your true feelings to him like I know you have been wanting to".** "How do you know I've been wanting to do that" she asked, **"I'm the**

 **nightmare pokemon remember, that means I can see into your dreams and I know that's not the only thing you've wanted to do with**

 **Ash"** replied Darkrai. "That's a little disturbing" Serena said as she started to blush, "but ok I will, thank you for the advice and for evolving

Pancham for me". **"it was my pleasure mistress, and I have high hopes for Pangoro in the future"** he answered. Serena then smiled and

headed out of the room to confront her beloved.

Ash was currently training his aura with Lucario. Arceus had grown a forest inside of one of the giant halls, which allowed Lucario

plenty of room to maneuver around and train Ash's skills. Currently they are fighting in hand to hand combat. Ash sent a spinning heel kick

towards Lucario's head, who then proceeded to duck and sweep Ash's legs out from under him before pinning him to the ground. " **That's**

 **enough for today Ash, go back and rest".** **"You're a natural at this, you are already almost at master level and its only been a week"**

continued a rather surprised Lucario **"although considering who your father was I should not be so surprised"**. "I am getting stronger by

the moment and can feel it deep within my body" exclaimed Ash "however being pressured to find 16 other girls is very hard and I don't want

to disappoint Serena because I truly do love her with all my heart and soul". " **You do know that she can be your queen right",** "queen?" he

responded. **"Yes, as the Chosen One your queen can be set above the others because you two are truly meant for each other and have**

 **been ever since you were kids".** "But what if that makes the others jealous" he asks, **"they will understand the hierarchy set forth by**

 **Arceus and will not question it, besides as we both know your heart is big enough to love 16 other girls".** "I guess your right, now I

have to go tell Sere…" Ash stopped mid sentence and saw her. Standing in the doorway of the training room was Serena, clad in a skin-tight

black dress with the symbol for dark type pokemon on it. "Serena what are you wearing" Ash gulped "I thought you would like it" she

responded "remember the goodbye present that I was going to give you, well here it is" she then kissed him on the lips. The kiss was full of

passion lighting fireworks in Ash's mind, "so that means you really love me" he said with a glimmer in his eye. "Yes silly, I've loved you since

the moment we reunited, I always have and always will and I'm willing to share you with others". "We'll Lucario just told me that since you

and I are soul mates you will be the queen of them and they will all be under your foot" Serena's eyes lit up at this " _Ash wants me to be his_

 _queen? Well then its time to show him exactly how much I love him"_ she thought as a small nearly unnoticeable smirk appeared on her face

(although it was noticed by Lucario). **"Ash that's enough for today, go spend some time with your girlfriend"** hearing this Ash began to

blush as he was taken by the hand and lead away by Serena. " ** _I haven't seen a look like that since Lady Catherine dragged Sir Aaron away_**

 ** _on a full moon night nine months before they died"_**.

 **Lemon Begin**

Serena dragged Ash to the beautiful bedroom and began to kiss Ash again but before she could he put a finger on her lips "can you at

least let me take a shower first" Serena began to pout but replied, "ok just don't take too long". As Ash was in the shower Serena began to put

her plan into action. 10 minutes later Ash stepped out of the shower clad in his nightwear when he opened the door to see Serena laying on

her side with the top of her dress revealing a bit of her cleavage. "You've kept your queen waiting my beloved" She said barely above a

whisper. Ash inched closer and closer to the bed before cupping her cheek in his hand "then let me make it up to you" he responded before

indulging in a deep a passionate kiss. "Who new you were such a great kisser" she said although the last part of the sentence was muffled, as

their tongues began to battle for dominance inside of her mouth. Eventually Ash pulled back much to a displeased Serena before he started to

remove the top half of her dress revealing the fact that Serena had no bra on her Double D cup breasts. Likewise Serena started to remove

Ash's shirt revealing his toned muscular body as she started to rub his chest. Ash began to trail small kisses up and down her breasts sucking

on her right nipple, slowly tracing the areola with his tongue before doing the same thing to her other nipple before kissing down to her

stomach, stopping at her pant line. "Do you mind" he asked, "go ahead my king, that is all for you" replied Serena in a husky tone, as he tore off

the lower half of her dress revealing her entire naked body to him. This caused Ash's member to harden from all of the excitement, "Your so

beautiful" he said to her, _"he really thinks I'm beautiful"_ she ecstatically thought. Serena then tore off Ash's boxers freeing "little Ash" from his

prison, becoming surprised by his length and girth _"he must be at least 11 inches long and 2.5 inches wide, how is that ever going to fit in me"_

she thought. She then put her mouth down on his member and began sucking on the tip, this caused Ash to feel pleasure "my queen you have

the most remarkable mouth" he moaned out. Serena began to slide her mouth along the base of his shaft and took in all 11 inches before

retreating back to the tip. She continued with this for 10 minutes slowly cradling her king's balls in her fingertips, while Ash grabbed onto her

head and thrusted along with her. Eventually he couldn't take anymore, "my love I'm afraid I can't take much more of this, I'm going to cum",

Serena acknowledge his statement with a glimmer in her eye before allowing her mouth to recede to the tip of his penis. "I'm cumming" he

yelled as he released his semen in a large burst into her mouth over the course of five seconds and bit down on the crook of Serena's necks

causing her to moan with pleasure. Serena was somehow able to swallow the entire treat causing her stomach to bulge out, " _tastes delicious,_

 _sweet but also sour at the same time"_ she thought. As she took her beloved's shaft out of her mouth, her body began to glow as the bite mark

started to burn, expand, and darken. A tattoo of Yveltal's head appeared on the front of her neck, as the rest of it's body formed down her

chest and stomach with its wings caressing her sensitive nipples. The symbol for dark type pokemon appeared on her pubis along with two

more appearing on her beautiful ass (one covering each cheek). A tattoo of a Darkrai encompassed her entire back and the rest of her body

except for her head was tattooed in a Pangoro pattern. "You look beautiful my queen" Ash said lustfully as he showed her body in a full sized

mirror above their bed "now let me return the pleasure you gave me". Ash began to kiss between her legs before gnawing at the dark type

symbol on her pubis, this almost caused Serena to cum right then and there as the tattoo had made her skin super sensitive. He then slowly

traced her hairless pussy lips with his tongue before slowly entering her sacred area. "Oh Ash don't stop" she screamed out as he entered

deeper and deeper, tracing her inner walls with his tongue. "Ash I can't last much longer, I'm cumming" she screamed out as she released her

nectar into her lover's mouth. Ash swallowed the entire treat and began to lick any remaining juices off her thighs. "I think its about time we

get on to the main event my queen, are you sure you want to do this" he asked. "Yes my love, you are the only one for me and the only one I am

willing to share my body with". She then spread her legs apart as Ash got on top of her, his member barely touching her beckoning entrance.

He slowly entered and felt a massive suction on Little Ash, he kept pushing forward until he hit a barrier. With one last nod from Serena he

pushed forward, Serena let out a muffled scream in pain, which was muted by a lustful kiss from Ash. She waited 10 seconds "the pains gone

you can start Ash", Ash began to slowly move his shaft in farther before retreating. out and back in again. Serena's walls were clamping on his

member with a vice-like grip causing both of them immense pleasure. He continued in a slow and steady rhythm before speeding and slowing

down again. He started to trace the Yveltal tattoo with his tongue slowly encompassing her entire chest and stomach, while fondling her

breasts with his hands causing her feel immense pleasure from her irritated skin. She was hit by two orgasms before collapsing on the bed

with Ash still going inside her. He didn't slow down and continued on for a while before Serena felt more pressure in her womb. "Cumming"

she screamed as her walls clamped down on his dick as she drenched Ash's member with her juices, he then pulled out and started to give his

queen a massage. This continued for about five minutes before Serena spoke up, "Just as expected, my king has so much stamina" she says as

she rubs Ash's newly formed muscular chest and member causing it to get hard again. "Please take me to the point of no return, I want your

child as Arceus has foreseen", "Of course dear, anything my queen desires she will get" responded Ash as he turned her around and had her lie

down on her stomach giving him a perfect view of her sexy, now tattooed back and ass. Serena let out a cute yelp as he entered her abused

pussy from behind. He once again started pumping slow, thrusting in and out hearing the joyous moans of his queen before picking up the

pace and slowing it down again as Serena's walls clenched around his member over and over. Ash's lust started to take over him as he grabbed

both of Serena's hands and bound them behind her back using his aura. "I didn't know my king had a kinky side" said Serena in which Ash

replied with a toothy grin and said "now I will make you a mother". He began to pull in and out at a faster pace using Serena's now bound

hands as leverage, eventually a tremendous pressure began to build up in Serena's belly. "Please Ash finish inside me, give me your child" she

said, this made Ash lose all rational thought as his mind was overcome with passion and lust with one goal in mind, relieving his queen of the

pressure in her stomach while his dick was getting clenched over and over by her walls. He began to speed up as he thrusted viciously into

her canal over and over again until it became too much and she was hit with orgasm after orgasm as she arched her back in pleasure, "Ash I

can sense your close as well, so please just a little more, make me a mommy" as Ash sped up even more, 15 seconds had passed before she

screamed "I'm cumming" as she once again drenched Ash's member with her fluids before collapsing on the bed exhausted. With one last

gasp of effort, her vaginal muscles clamped onto her beloved's member one final time causing Ash to go to the point of no return "cumming"

he yelled releasing his semen into her womb in a large constant stream painting her walls white and filling her up entirely with no room to

spare, as extra juices spilled onto the sheets. A tired Serena scooped up the remaining semen and swallowed it before she locked lips with him

as Ash and her both collapsed into a state of sleep in each other's arms with his dick still inside her. Unbeknownst to them, Ash's body began

to glow while they were in dreamland.

 **Lemon End**

 **The next morning**

Serena awoke in her lover's arms to find something rather shocking "AAAAAAAHHHH" she screamed, waking up Ash who was still inside of

her "what happened my queen" he asked concerned. "Ash look at your body" she said, Ash looked in the mirror a became a tad surprised, his

chest and stomach were tattooed in a manner very similar to Arceus. his arms and legs now had a Lucario pattern with the aura symbol on

the back of his hands and on his palms. His entire back had a tattoo of a strange symbol (the symbol Cynthia found and Catherine wore) with

16 compartments and a sword down the middle with the symbol for dark type pokemon on it's hilt. The same tattoo was also found on his

pubis, "What is this, its different than yours" he spoke. " **I think I can explain that rather simply** " said Arceus as he teleported into their

room. "AAAGGGHHH" both Ash and Serena screamed covering their naked bodies with the covers, " **Oh relax, its not like I will see anything**

 **I haven't before** " Arceus said chuckling. " **Anyway Ash, the symbol on your back is the symbol of the Guardian's of Arceus and have**

 **been passed down since the beginning of time. Each time you claim a new mate, a new elemental symbol will appear in one of the 16**

 **areas but since you have chosen Serena as your queen, the dark symbol will be on the hilt of the sword** ". "But what about mine" Serena

asked, " **Well you are marked by the dark symbol and since you bonded with Pangoro the rest of your body is covered in his pattern.**

 **This is also the case for Yveltal and Darkrai, all you have to do is touch the tattoo and they will be summoned and fight with you** ".

"But how will I select the other 16" asked Ash, " **Don't worry I have already chosen them for you, they are girls from your past who you**

 **helped out and caused them to fall in love with you, however as you left, their emotions faded away. So I invaded their dreams,**

 **informing them of their purpose and reawakening their love for you, they should be arriving here in a few days** ". "Alright Arceus in the

meantime I will continue training with Lucario" he said as he pulled out of Serena causing her to moan in displeasure from not being filled up

by his massive girth anymore, "time to go my queen, I will be back later" he said before kissing her on the forehead and then he walked out of

the room in his training gear. " **By the way Serena, you are now pregnant** " " I know, but how will I fight with Ash if I have to protect the

baby" she said concerned, " **Don't worry dear I have used my powers to prevent damage to the baby and frozen him in time so it won't**

 **grow until after we kill that traitorous Goodshow** " "That's good I would hate to leave Ash alone on the battlefield, _I can't believe I'm_

 _pregnant with Ash's child, I'm so happy_ ". " **Good my dear, now we shall begin your training with Darkrai** ".

 **Tower of Mastery**

"Finally we're here" said Cynthia as she knocked on the door of the tower, at first there was no answer "maybe there not home" Clemont

spoke as Cynthia tried again. After about 10 seconds Gurkinn answered the door, "hello how can I help you mam" he spoke towards Cynthia,

"hi Gurkinn is Korrina here" said Bonnie excitedly. "Oh Bonnie, Clemont it's great to see you again, and yes she's upstairs zbout to leave the

gym-leader meeting, for some reason within the past week she has really pushed herself in her training". Gurkinn brought them inside and

took them upstairs to Korrina who was fighting against her Lucario. "Korrina you have visitors", "Oh Bonnie and Clemont it has been a while

hasn't it, and you brought the Sinnoh Champion with you" she said addressing them with a wave of her hand. "Actually Korrina we need your

help" he took out the image with the Arceus Guardian's symbol on it "I remember being here before and seeing this by an alter in the tower

and we were wondering if you could tell us what it means" he asked her. "Yes it would help us a lot as we are conducting an investigation on

Ash Ketchum who went missing a bit over a week ago" Cynthia said hopefully, "what Ash is missing, well I guess I can tell you what the symbol

means" Korrina replied as she lead them up the staircase " _however I know the truth about Ash and will join my king soon_ " she said to herself as

the entered a dark room with candles and the symbol on an altar. "I don't exactly know the meaning of the symbol, It was mentioned a few

times when I was a child but really the person to ask is my grandfather". "Alright sit down this might take a while" Gurkinn said, taking a deep

breath, "It started long time ago when Arceus first created the pokemon of the world, Arceus began to see unrest as his creations began

fighting amongst each other. To solve this problem he created humans as mediators between the different types of pokemon. Half of the

original humans used were called the Guardians of Arceus and that was there insignia", "was" Cynthia questioned. "Yes, you see the first

humans all had the ability to use aura" "what's aura?" Bonnie asked interrupting him, "well my dear, aura is a mysterious force that allows you

to do things like create shields to fire balls of energy, for instance Lucario's Aura Sphere attack is actually a concentrated form of aura. This is

why Lucario were chosen to be there partner pokemon." "wow that's amazing, but wont don't we see more of these guardians if they have this

power" said a confused Clemont. "Unfortunately the normal humans began to fear these guardians and started to persecute for having the

favor of Arceus. Their numbers began to shrink until there were only a small handful left in the world". "That's so sad, are there any left today,

because I would really like to meet one" asked a hopeful Bonnie. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but they are all gone, the last three died around

300 years ago. Two of them fell in love but perished defending the kingdom they lived in, along with their newborn baby". "But what

happened to the third guardian" Cynthia inquired, "legends say that he couldn't take the pain of losing his brother and committed suicide for

not helping him". "That's terrible, I just wish we could have met them" spoke Bonnie starting to tear up. "Well maybe we can't meet them but

we can still learn about them and honor their memory. The last remains of Guardian Lore lie hear and in the Kingdom of Rota". "You never told

me we had Lore hear" spoke a slightly suspicious Korrina, "It was because we are descendants of a guardian, the first person the mega-evolve

happened to be from a guardian family. Unfortunately he was born without powers so it wasn't passed on" he responded. "Thank you for

telling me that grandfather" she responded, "yes thank you for telling us that, now you shall receive your payment" spoke an unknown voice.

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared behind Gurkinn, he turned around to see who it was only to get his throat slashed by the unknown

assailant. "GRANDFATHER NO" Korrina yelled as she tried to run to his side but was stopped by Clemont and Bonnie "Garchomp immobilize

him" Cynthia said as she released Garchomp from his pokeball. Garchomp knocked the knife out of the assailant's hand and pinned him to the

ground, which allowed Korrina to run over to Gurkinn. "Grandfather no, please don't leave me" she started crying "please Korrina you always

ugh (coughs up blood), you always more beautiful when you smile" he said as he cupped her cheek and then passed away. "No,

NOOOOOOOOOOO" Korrina began to break down as Bonnie and Clemont rushed over to try and comfort her. While they were doing that,

Cynthia walked over to the pinned assailant and removed his hood to reveal not guy, but a woman and not any woman but Hunter J. "You

should be dead, how did you survive that crash" Cynthia began questioning her. When J didn't answer Cynthia gave a nod to Garchomp who

bashed her head into the ground, causing her to start bleeding. Just then a strange light surrounded Korrina and Gurkinn along with the

Guardian Lore collection. As they started to disappear Clemont tried to grab on to her but she faded right through his hand before vanishing

completely. "What have you done to her" yelled Cynthia, "nothing, it seems my employer might have gone too far in his quest" J replied. "And

who is your employer", J then spat some blood in Cynthia's face which caused her to backhand J in retaliation. "Fine if you want to know so

badly…" J then started to convulse and spasm, "Garchomp get off of her" yelled Cynthia as Garchomp bolted off J. As he got off her, the back of

her jacket ripped open to reveal some sort of device connected to her neck. This device was giving off massive energy charges, which caused

J's body to convulse rapidly before becoming still as she died. "No no no no, this can't be happening" Cynthia began to rant to Clemont and

Bonnie "we were so close to finding out who is after Ash and Serena but J was killed before we could get any answers". "But Cynthia we don't

even know where Korrina and Gurkinn went" questioned Bonnie, "I am sorry to say but a missing gym leader might be the least of our

concerns right now" Cynthia responded after she pulled the device off J's back. The device was directly connect to her spinal cord " _this device_

 _must have been used as a last resort, in a case where she was captured, the controller could overload her body with electric impulses killing her._

 _But the question is how would the controller know she was captured_ " Cynthia was stumped on that. "Hey Cynthia can I see that device, maybe I

can help" said Clemont, "Sure here you go" she tossed him the small device. Clemont took out some tools from his backpack and began to

examine the device, after about 10 minutes of tinkering he spoke up, "eureka, I got something". "Wait really" asked Cynthia. "Yes, there was a

small microphone and camera hidden in the device that links to a person's eyesight and ears and broadcasts it to a home-base". "That's an

incredible piece of technology but wouldn't the person hear all of this know you were tinkering with it" Cynthia pondered, "Actually the

hearing device is sent to shut off after killing it's recipient to prevent any reverse tracking. However Garchomp knocked this piece off the

device before the self-destruct was triggered", "so does that mean you can find out who is broadcasting the signal" Bonnie asked excitedly,

"yes give me five minutes and I should have the exact location of whoever sent this women after us". After waiting for a bit Clemont gasped as

he called them over "this doesn't make any sense, the signal is being sent by the PLHQ", "my suspicions were confirmed, Goodshow was

behind all this, let's go, we have a meeting to crash" answered Cynthia. "I guess better late than never alright I'm in" Clemont complied "and

maybe we'll find out what this strange light is that abducted Ash, Serena, and Korrina" elaborated Bonnie with hope. "Ok" Cynthia spoke up

dialing a number into her phone, "Jervis get the jet, we've got friends to save and a meeting to crash".

 **Goodshow's Office**

Goodshow was having a swell day even though Ash and Serena couldn't be found and his top agent had died stopping Cynthia from getting too

much information. All of the gym leaders were now in a week-long meeting and close to being under his thumb for good, unfortunately that

was about to change. "GOODSHOW" yelled the phantom as he appeared in his office "YOUR CARELESSNESS WITH THE SINNOH CHAMPION

WILL BE OUR DEMISE", "why" Goodshow simply responded. "YOU IMBECILE, SHE FOUND OUT WHERE THE TRACKER IS COMING FROM",

"relax my friend if she comes to crash the gym-leader meeting I'll make an example out of her that none of the leaders will ever forget, besides

it's about time we ruin Ash's image". "Alright I trust you, but don't mess this up otherwise all we've worked for will be lost" and with that the

phantom hung up. Goodshow breathed a sigh of relief " _300 long years of planning and waiting but now my plan is about to come to fruition, all I_

 _need to do is get rid of Cynthia. It's a shame really because she's a good champion, oh well sacrifices must be made for the good of humanity_ ".

 **And so the seeds of rebellion have started, Cynthia has found out Goodshow is behind some nefarious plot to frame Ash. Meanwhile Ash has become a man**

 **and claimed Serena as his queen, but where did Korrina go and what will happen next find out soon enough. Commard out  
**

 **PS: The symbols for each pokemon type are on my profile so be sure to check it out if your curious, and make sure to follow, favorite, and review I always**

 **want suggestions.**


	5. A Fighter is Born

**Alright guys, sorry I haven't been updating as I've been out of the country until recently. Hopefully I should be getting back on a decent schedule despite**

 **having to study for the GRE's. School is also a huge part of it, but I should be able to release a chapter about once a month. But enough about me, let's get**

 **started with this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Korrina woke up in a strange place, there were large arches surrounded by the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen adorning the

walls. " _Well wherever I am, at least it has style_ ", then it hit her " _grandfather why did you have to die, what was that person after_ " she wondered.

" **I believe I can answer that young one** ", "Lord Arceus", Korrina exclaimed bowing to him "I have received the dreams you sent me and have

trained to impress the Chosen One". " **At ease child, you deserve some answers first** ", Korrina began to relax, " **Your grandfather was a very**

 **honorable man, he was able to keep the memories of my guardians intact long enough to get all of the information back. His**

 **sacrifice will always be remembered and his body is preserved with my finest guardians.** " "Is it ok if I see his grave" " **I'm sorry my**

 **child but his body is in the process of being conserved for eternity so you will have to wait. Now on to business, I have already**

 **spread the recovered information amongst my children to teach the guardians** ". "Guardians, they still exist" Korrina asked, " **Yes and**

 **starting with the Chosen One and his mates they will be reborn** ". "About that Lord Arceus, from my dreams I know I have been selected to

be one of his mates, I'm afraid he won't like me". "You won't have to worry about any of that" said a rather familiar voice.

A young woman entered Korrina's field of vision, she had short honey-brown hair and was dress in a sleek all black rubber track-suit

with the symbol for dark-type pokemon emblazed on her left pant-leg. "Serena is that you" gasped a surprised Korrina, "why yes it is, my dear

Korrina, I have accepted my destiny with the Chosen One". Korrina stood there in a stupor as Serena walked by her revealing her newly toned

ass and cleavage through the skintight suit, "as you can see, Lord Arceus has been rather generous to me ever since I accepted his offer".

Serena continued "now the choice is yours, will you join me and my beloved in order to take down this corrupted league, or will you fall prey

to his scheme", Korrina closed her eyes, she thought back to when Arceus first contacted her.

 **Flashback: 1-Month Ago**

Korrina was training Lucario with her grandfather, both Lucarios were mega-evolved and clashing back and forth. In one instance they both

used close combat and crashed into each other in an explosion of light causing Korrina and her Lucrio to collapse into unconsciousness. When

they came too, both her and Lucario were floating in a black void when Arceus appeared in front of her, "Arceus I can't believe your real, I

thought you were just a myth". " **As you can see I am very real, you would have known that if you paid attention to your studies** " Korrina

and Lucario began to sulk " **but that's ok, now pay attention because I am here on a matter of grave importance** ". "What might that be

your lordship" she responded with her full attention, " **well you see my dear, humans have betrayed me and I plan to get rid of them** ".

Korrina and Lucario gasped "but you can't do that, there are still good humans left in this world, _like that handsome Ash_ ", " **I see your point**

 **but don't worry some will be spared but I have a task for you. You have been chosen along with 16 others to become my Chosen**

 **One's mates** ". "WHHHAAAAAAATTT, I can't marry someone I've never met, besides, sharing someone with 16 other girls is really weird" she

responded, " **Do not fret my dear, you are familiar with my Chosen One, for he is Ash Ketchum** ". "Wait Ash is the Chosen One, I've admired

his strength and courage since the day we've met, but I couldn't pursue it since I knew Serena had a crush on him", " **That's true but Serena**

 **has also been chosen for Ash, so you have no need to fear overstepping any boundaries** ". "I accept your proposition Lord Arceus"

Korrina said while Lucario and her bowed to Arceus, "where do I meet Ash". " **While I am glad you are eager to join him I'm afraid I must**

 **ask you to wait a little while to allow the Chosen One to settle into his role** ", "what do you want me to do until then. " **Why that's simple,**

 **continue to train with Lucario, but this time no slacking off** ", "ok ok I got it" she responded before waking up back at her grandfather's

house. "Korrina are you ok, you and Lucario passed out and we had to carry back to bed" Gurkinn asked caringly. "Were fine grandfather, I just

need a few minutes to collect myself and we can continue training" responded Korrina. Gurkinn was shocked but abided by her wishes and

they went back out to train.

 **Back to the Hall of Origins**

"Lord Arceus, Serena, I accept the offer" finally responded Korrina, " **Excellent, now Serena would you kindly show Korrina to the Chosen**

 **One** ". Serena nodded "follow me Korrina, I will take you to our mate" she grabbed Korrina's hand and lead her down the hall to the training

room. Inside the training room was Ash and Sir Aaron's Lucario practicing Aura Spheres with Ash doing target practice against trees that

were grown by Arceus. Ash was currently hitting the bullseye again and again, " **Once again I'm not surprised considering who your**

 **parents** ". "Diiiiddddd thhhaaaattt Lucario just talk" Korrina said astonished, " **Why yes I did madame, I am Lucario, brother of the Chosen**

 **One and Son of Sir Aaron and Lady Catherine** ". "YOU'RE THE legendary Lucario" just then a flash of light happened as her Lucario broke

out of it's pokeball and bowed before him. " **I take it this is your Lucario, a fine specimen he is, I will begin to train him at once. Now Ash**

 **why don't you run along with Korrina** ", "Sure, come with me" Ash replied as he grabbed Korrina's arm walking away from the group leaving

the two Lucarios and Serena to train with Darkrai as well as a smiling pikachu. As they walked down the hallway hand and hand Korrina

began to feel very strange " _why does my body feel so hot_ " she thought. As Ash continued to lead her away, the feeling began to burn even more

inside of Korrina. Ash put his hand on her shoulder "are you ok, you haven't said anything since we left the room, when Ash touched her

shoulder she was taken back by his soft yet tough hands and flinched. "I guess I'm a bit shocked is all, _is this what love feels like_ " she responded

to him with a smile "that's ok, I was as well when I found out", they arrived at a room marked with a fist symbol. They entered the room and

Korrina gasped, inside the room was a beautiful bed with many gorgeous paintings of fighting type pokemon lining the wall, "this is where

you will be staying while we are here, I hope it is to your liking" Ash said as he stroked her back causing Korrina to start leaking some fluids

into her panties. "Oh yes it's absolutely stunning, thank you" she replied " _I must have him now, this feeling inside must be subdued_ ", "ok I'm

going to head back, Arceus wants to talk to me about our plans". Just as Ash began to turn around and leave the room but was dragged down

from behind closing the door. He turned over to see Korrina with a crazed look in her eye before she engulfed his mouth in a lustful kiss,

hooking up for 10 seconds before breaking apart much to an intrigued Ash. "So that's how it is" Ash said a bit surprised "I would have thought

you would've wanted to get settled in first", "you know me, I'm not a patient person, never have been, never will be".

 **Lemon Begins**

Korrina then gasped as Ash wrapped his hands tightly around her ass before giving it a light squeeze, "well then, lets get started" he winked as he smashed his lips to

hers, grabbing her cheeks in the process. Doing this backed them against the wall as they continued to make out, eventually Korrina had to

break apart to breath but as she did Ash began to take her top off, leaving her in sexy copper bra and skirt. They resumed their passionate

kiss as Ash began to explore Korrina's mouth with his tongue as they intertwined tasting each other. Korrina then removed Ash's shirt to

revealed his muscular tattooed chest, " _those tattoos are really sexy, I wonder if I will get any when I bond with him_ ", with their mouths busy she

kicked off her skirt to reveal matching panties with a decent sized wet spot in the middle. They broke their kiss once again which allowed her

to unbutton his pants and toss them across the room, likewise he did the same with her bra. This revealed Korrina's perky B cup breasts and

Ash's semi-hard 8-inch dick, "Impressive, but I should have expected you to be this big, after all you are the chosen one" she spoke up. "Well it

might be genetics, after all my parents were very good looking pepol…", Ash was cut off mid sentence as Korrina reached out and grabbed his

member and began to slowly stroke it. "Oh you have such sturdy hands" he spoke up as his member was now at it's full mast, "thank you dear

chosen one, now I will repay you for saving me from a horrid fate of serving Goodshow" responded Korrina as she lowered her mouth onto

his penis, and began slide up and down. This action brought pleasure to Ash as he began to think of a way to repay her, suddenly he got an

idea. He picked her up and spun her around so her soaked lower half was in his face. He then carried her over to the bed and tore off her

panties revealing her glistening opening. With this revealed he began to lick and suck on her pussy lips causing contractions as he plopped

down on the bed with Korrina underneath him. "AGH UGH" came muffled noises from Korrina's mouth as she tried to remain calm and not

cum before her new king and began to massage his marbles to try and bring out his orgasm first. " _I see, that's how you want to play_ " he

thought, he then saw her little nub shining in his eyes. He grabbed her sensitive clit, injecting some of his aura into her body, this caused

Korrina to let out an ear-shattering screech into his manhood as she came all over his face. Ash did his best to lick up all of his new mistress's

juices as they continued to drip down her legs, while she was still on cloud nine he continued to thrust inside of her mouth while Korrina

unconsciously slurred her tongue around his member. After a few minutes Korrina returned to earth and continued started to suck on her

king's penis with renewed vigor, another five minutes later Ash started to feel a pressure in his abdomen as Korrina took a huge lick down the

base of his shaft. "Korrina hold tight I'm close", getting a nod from her he released his semen down her throat with a euphoric shout, Korrina

was somehow able to swallow all of it albeit with a slight gag. As she was recovering from that, Ash took over, he began to plant kisses up and

down her chest and stomach before stopping at the crook of her neck, circling it with his tongue before biting down. Korrina let out a sharp

gasp as his aura entered her body through the bite and began to spread out as her body started to glow. A Lucario head and pattern formed on

the front of her neck, chest arms, legs, and stomach. A spike grew between her breasts as well as one on the back of her palms. Her back was

covered with a beautiful tattoo of the justice trio, her arms and legs had keldeo's resolute horn wrapped around them leading around her

breasts and intertwining with her glistening entrance. Finally the brown symbol for fighting type pokemon formed directly on her pubis, with

two of them on her ass cheeks exactly like Serena. "Thank you my king for bestowing your mark upon me" she said bowing before him, "it

would be an honor for me to let you ravish my body till your pleased". Ash lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes "Korrina, my sexy

fighting mistress" he said as he stroked the symbol on her pubis with his other hand causing her to start leaking juices again, "I would love to

fuck your sexy body senseless". Korrina squealed as Ash placed her face up towards him and slowly inserted himself inside her. His member

kept inching forward until it hit a barrier, "Just do it Ash, fill me up with that massive beast, make me a women", he responded with a smile

before plunging forward, tearing her hymen causing a small trickle of blood on his dick. Korrina would have scream but her mouth was busy

as Ash kissed away her tears. After waiting a while, Korrina gave him a reassuring smile "you can start moving now, the pain's gone", Ash

understood and began to move slowly in and out. Korrina immediately began to moan out of pleasure, which caused Ash to speed up more as

well as starting to pinch her perky nipples. This caused Korrina to gasped out a silent scream in pleasure as Ash continued to maneuver in a

constant rhythm, this eventually made Korrina reach her limit "cumming" she screamed as she drenched her king's member with her liquids.

"That's a good mistress, now hold on a minute" spoke Ash as he maneuvered around inside of her while he flipped her over onto her stomach.

Korrina tried to take control but Ash was too strong and was forced to submit to his wishes, not that she minded, however Ash caught onto

her attempt to do so and thought of an idea. "Since you tried to take over our good time, I plan to show you why I am king around here"

whispering in her ear, he began to thrust like a raging tauros into his fighting mistress's pussy causing her to make muffled screams of both

pain and pleasure. When she started making these noises Ash dropped his hand and slapped one of her gorgeous ass cheeks hard, right on the

new tattoo. Since the tattoo amplifies feeling, this caused Korrina even more pain and pleasure " _this is really hot, who knew Ash cold be so_

 _commanding and charismatic_ ", she thought as she yelped again. Ash dropped his other hand and smacked her other cheek before saying "now

everytime I smack your cute little ass, I expect you to yelp like a little Riolu". This continued on for another ten minutes with Ash rotating

cheeks causing them both to turn a cherry red from the amount of pressure he was using. Korrina was at the edge once again cumming

multiple times beforehand. "Please my king give me your child, and welcome me to your kingdom" she said now pleading to him, "with

pleasure" he responded, as he spanked her once again causing her to squeak in pleasure. Ash began to increase his pace sliding back in and

out tugging on her ponytails for extra leverage, Korrina began to pant uncontrollably "please give me your seed, make me a mother" she said

barely in a whisper. Ash began to feel pressure in his dick and it came to a point where he couldn't hold it in any longer, so he drove his

member in farther than he had before causing Korrina's walls to clench around his member for a final time before her brain overloaded from

pleasure and knocked her out. Ash sensed this and released his seed into her womb filling her entirely before pulling out and spraying her

back white. After this, his back began to glow and the symbol for fighting pokemon appeared on his back in one of the ring compartments

now tattooed to him, signifying he had impregnated her.

 **Lemon Ends**

" _I guess I'll leave her here and head back to training, after all we are expecting more to_

 _arrive soon_ " with that thought in mind, he took a shower and left Korrina asleep in her bed covered in his cum as he heading back to Serena

and Pikachu. But before he got there, he saw a familiar young woman collapsed in the middle of the hallway surrounded by Serena and

Pikachu.

 **Pokemon League HQ**

Goodshow opened up the doors to the meeting room to reveal his gym leaders of each league. Starting on his right, there Brock, the former

leader of Pewter City's rock gym representing them in the council, he is also dating Battle Queen Lucy of the Battle Pike. Next was Misty,

leader of the water gym of Cerulean City who had blossomed into a power trainer. After her was Lt. Surge, the electrifying gym leader of

Vermillion City. To his left was Erika, who had recently transformed the Celadon City gym to a poison type gym. Next to her was her friend

Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron city who had recently changed to a ghost type trainer due to her haunter evolving into Gengar to help

control her powers. Next to her are Koga, Blaine, and Agatha who round out the Kanto table. At the Johto table were Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney

the normal type specialist who grew up from her childish ways, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine the beautiful steel type leader, Pryce, and Clair the

heiress of the dragon clan. The Hoenn table consisted of Roxanne the young school teacher and rock gym leader, Brawley, Watson, Flannery

the spunky fire type leader of Lavaridge, Norman the strong normal type expert and father of Flannery's friend May, Winona, Tate and Liza,

and Wallace who had returned to his gym leader post after Steven took back his championship crown. The next table was the Sinnoh region,

which Goodshow was suspicious of because they were very loyal to their champion. It started with Roark, then Gardenia the grass master

with the peppy attitude, Maylene the tough fighting woman who is currently dating Reggie the popular breeder, Crasher Wake, Fantina, Byron,

Candice the ice type phenom and gym leader, and Volkner rounded out the table for this region. The fifth table was the Unova region, which

was the most loyal to Goodshow as him and Alder had been close friends for over 30 years. Leading this table were the trio of siblings from

Striaton City (Cilan, Chili, and Cress), Lenora, Burgh, Elesa the electric fashion model and her sister in all but name Skyla the flying pilot, Clay,

Brycen, and finally Ash's friend Iris who had taken over the Blackthorn City Gym from Drayden recently. Goodshow looked over to the last,

and probably second hardest table to get on his side, the Kalos table. Photographer and Bug type leader Viola, Grant, Ramos, the beautiful

fairy queen Valerie, Olympia, and Wulfric. " _I'm a bit worried that it might be too late to save Korrina and Clemont but we have to start the_

 _meeting without them_ " he thought as he took to the mike. "Ahheemm" he coughed, effectively silencing the whispers amongst the gym leaders,

"the final topic to discuss, is a very important issue that has risen recently that could be a threat to the peace of our earth". "What could that

be Mr. President" interrupted a curious Agatha, "well you see a young man has wished to take a path of great evil, and that man is none other

than Ash Ketchum".

 **So Ash has claimed another lady for his harem, meanwhile Goodshow has begun to move aggressively towards his reputation. What**

 **will result from this meeting and who will take Ash's side? I guess you'll find out later. Also there is a poll on my profile to decide if I**

 **should spare Alain or have him side with Goodshow.**

 **Also remember to follow and review it helps me make the story better, Commard out.**


	6. Entranced Anabel, Attacked

**What's up guys and girls, I'm back with another installment of the story. Now So far both of Ash's girls have taken on characteristics of their pokemon, this helps boost their own powers. Expect this from now on for ever member of his family. Anyway let us begin the chapter**

Chapter 6

 **Hall of Origin**

Anabel had just woken up and was a bit dazed as she looked up to see her king Ash looking over her with worry. The last thing she did

beforehand was pressing the locket she had received from Arceus several months ago after he appeared to her in a dream.

 ****

 **Flashback**

Anabel had just walked through her front door, she had once again destroyed the challenger at the battle tower and he had lost his right to

rematch her after losing for a third time. Things had gotten boring in her life, as she had crushing opponent after opponent who dare enter

her tower. " _Why can't Scott find better challengers, the one to give me a good battle was Ash. Oh Ash_ " she sighed to herself as she turned on the

hot water for a shower and entered it. " _If only you knew how I felt about you back then, and what I still feel now_ ", after a while she got out of the

shower, put on her nightgown and went to bed. When Anabel woke up, it was in an empty void " **Awaken my child, your destiny is upon**

 **you** " spoke a regal voice, Anabel looked up and saw that this voice belonged to Arceus. "My lord Arceus, what could you possibly want with

little old me, I am not someone of great importance" she spoke in a sad tone. " **Ah child you are important for you see I know about your**

 **love for my Chosen One Ash Ketchum** ", "Ash is the chosen one" she gasped out knowing full well the legend of Arceus's Chosen One. "So that

means…" " **Yes my child that means you can be one of his lovers** ", "I'm so happy that I get to be with him, even though I have to share him

with others". " **Good, now I will give you an amulet to wear around your neck, when the time is right you will press the symbol in the**

 **center and be teleported to the Hall of Origins. In the meantime I want you to start training rigorously so you will be prepared for**

 **the upcoming storm** ". "I will my lord thank you for your kindness" She responded with joy. And with that there was a blinding light and she

woke up in bed, "it had to be a dream" she said to herself, only to see the amulet around her neck which made her realize it was all real.

For the next three months Anabel trained her heart out, she trained so much that she missed several frontier brain meetings. This caused

Scott some concern, so he visited her house to discover her training. When he asked her why she missed multiple meetings, Anabel could not

give a straight answer. However when Scott saw the amulet she had around her neck he smiled and decided to leave it alone. After that Scott

had sent an urgent email saying that he had a matter of great importance to discuss with her. Anabel became scared that she would lose her

job so she pressed the purple stone in the center of her amulet, which caused her to collapse into unconsciousness.

 ****

 **Hall of Origin Present Time**

"We found her out here lying in the middle of the hallway dear" Serena spoke up "It appears she is to join us as your mistress". "Well then

Anabel it appears I am finally able to see what's inside your heart ay" Ash spoke up as he took her hands and pulled her onto her feet. "I'm just

a bit woosey is all" Anabel spoke finding her voice, "just give me a moment and I'll be fine". "Well I'm Serena" she said sticking her hand out to

Anabel who shook it responding "yes I know who you are. I saw you helping those innocents in Lumiose". Ash then took a step forward "Now

Anabel I take it Arceus explained what is going to happen soon regarding us", "For the most part yes, but how will my pokemon train if we're

cooped up in here?". "Leave that to us" said Ash as he took her by the hand and started to lead her away, "Serena go get some rest, you deserve

it". "Thank you my love, I will see you when I wake up" she responded as she headed off to their room. Pikachu followed Ash and Anabel down

the hallway to the training room. Anabel gasped when they stepped inside the room, inside were multiple legendaries such as Terrakion and

Keldio fighting other pokemon of the same type (Korrina's pokemon) as well as Darkrai fighting against a Pangoro. "Wow there are so many

legendaries" she spoke out, " **Yes and we are here to help train your pokemon** " spoke a Lugia who rose out of the lake in the middle of the

field shocking Anabel. "Oh my goodness so that's what's going on, ok then please train them to the best of your ability" she said as she

released her Espeon, Metagross, and Alakazam from their pokeballs. " **You don't have to order us, we already know why were here, as**

 **Arceus has told us so** " spoke Espeon to Anabel, however Ash used his new recent ability to understand poke-speech to hear this as well.

" **Don't worry about us Anabel, now become one with the Chosen One** " spoke Metagross to a now blushing Anabel. "Ok guys that's enough

time to start your training" Ash spoke up taking Anabel by the hand and leading her out the door. " **Knock her up and good Ash** " yelled

Pikachu as he was dodging thunderbolts from Raikou. Ash heard this and began to blush slightly as he lead her away. "Wait a minute, you can

understand pokemon speech" asked Anabel who was a bit shocked and embarrassed that Ash had heard what her pokemon and Pikachu had

said. "Of course it is only one of the abilities my aura offers" he answered back.

They then arrived at a room labeled with the psychic symbol, Ash opened the door for Anabel and they both walked in. The room had scented

candles along with beautiful paintings of many psychic type pokemon in their natural habitat. "I hope everything is to your liking", Ash spoke

directing her attention towards the comfortable-looking king mattress. "Every thing is beautiful but there is just one thing missing" she said

with an unnoticeable grin, "Oh and what could that be" Ash responded rather naively. "You and me under the covers", "Isn't that two things…"

Ash was interrupted as Anabel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the bed underneath her.

 ****

 **Lemon Begins**

She immediately started to kiss him on the lips and had her tongue enter Ash's mouth, Ash allowed to happen and had their tongues battle for

dominance, which he eventually won as they migrated into Anabel's mouth. After about five minutes of constant battle Anabel had to let go to

breathe, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that Ash, ever since we first battled I've been wanting a taste of you". Ash responded by

starting to take off her shirt "well then, now's your chance" he said back as he finished taking off her shirt revealing a lavender bra. He quickly

dispatched of her bra and began to trail kisses down her neck and chest leading down towards her pants, when he reached them he slid her

pants off her legs leaving her in just her lavender bra and panties. Anabel started to take off Ash's shirt as he used his hands to give her

beautiful ass a massage "mmh" she moaned as she finished taking off Ash's shirt revealing his muscular tattooed chest. She started to plant

kisses along his pectoral muscles and abs, as she took his pants off revealing his soft Pikachu boxers. " _How adorable_ " She thought as she

noticed the huge bulge in the cotton prison, she slowly slid down his boxers. However, Ash was sly and as soon as Anabel tossed his boxers

away revealing his monster dick, he flipped her over allowing himself on top of her. Just the sight of Ash's large member caused Anabel to leak

some of her juices, which Ash had noticed staining her panties. Using his aura he pinned her hands to the end of the bed, which allowed him

to slither down to her panties and start prodding the stain with his tongue. " _Oh an appetizer before the main course_ " he thought until he was

interrupted by a giant moan, "Please Ash my king, please unbind me so I can make you feel good" she pleaded. "Oh you will my dear but I

must pleasure you first" he responded as she moaned into another kiss from him. He began to grope her breasts while kissing down her

cleavage and stomach causing even more moans to escape from her mouth. Ash then moved down towards her womanhood and planted soft

kisses up her legs before prodding her entrance with his tongue. Anabel shivered in pleasure as he stuck his tongue inside and thrusted over

and over until it became too much for the poor Salon Maiden to handle "Cumming" she screamed out as she drenched her king's face with her

juices. Ash caught as much as he could but about half landed on his face, he then slithered up to Anabel's face and used a clothespin to shut

her nose. "Now it's your turn to pleasure me mistress" he whispered lustfully in her ear, Anabel responded with a whimper as her king stood

over her and descended upon her forcing her mouth open with his member and shoving down her throat. Anabel began to gag but held it in " _I_

 _must pass this test to please my king_ " she thought as Ash pushed in and out of his bonded mistress's mouth. She used her tongue to swirl

around the head and stroke the base of her king's shaft causing him immense pleasure and overwhelming his moral sense. Anabel began to

moan in discomfort as Ash sped up the pace and forcing her head from it's stable position on the bed to match his thrusts. After about ten

minutes of oppressive deep throating, Ash noticed the new member of his family could not last much longer as she was turning blue from the

lack of air. So he pulled out and spoke softly "take my seed" as he released his sperm all over her beautiful face before pulling off the

clothespin and falling face to face with her. Ash began to lower his lips to hers, but Anabel leaned forward and began to lick her juices off of

her king's face before licking her cleaning her own face of his. Ash smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, tasting his own juices in the process.

He leaned in and whispered to her "since you want to understand pokemon so much, how about I make you one" as he trailed his tongue

along her collarbone. "What do you me agghhh" she screamed out as Ash bit down on the crook of her neck and stood back to watch the

transformation take place. Anabel continued to scream as her ears became pointed while her eyes slanted downwards, a giant ruby started to

grow out of her forehead and stopped at the size of a golfball. Her entire body was now tattooed in an iliac color with the Eon Duo spiraling

around her abdomen, while her arms and legs now were white with lugia's finlettes spiraling over this shade of purple. Above her

maidenhood, was a white psychic type symbol placed on her pubis. Anabel had stopped screaming and collapsed into unconsciousness so Ash

released her from the bedposts and flipped her over. On her back was a Metagross with it's front limbs wrapped around her shoulders,

meanwhile her ass cheeks had a white psychic symbol on each surrounded by the Metagross's back legs. However the most jaw-dropping part

of Anabel's transformation, was the growth of a two-pronged tail on the base of her spinal cord above her luscious ass. " _Wow I didn't think it_

 _would work_ ", thought Ash, " **You can use your aura powers to do amazing adjustments to your mates when marking them, as well as**

 **give both you and your mates immense pleasure** " spoke Arceus through his mental link with Ash. Normally Ash would be embarrassed,

however he had become used to the access Arceus had over his intimate moments so he let it slide. " **For instance, transforming her into a**

 **Espeon look-alike boosted her psychic powers, Korrina now has a much better body for fighting, and your queen has near identical**

 **powers to your own, since she is your soul-mate. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone** ". Ash smiled thinking of the new things he could do,

but decided to put that on hold as he put the unconscious Anale on her arms and legs bent over to look like an Espeon. At this Anabel awoke

from her slumber and saw herself in the mirror above the headrest with Ash positioned behind her. She was enamored at her reflection and

even noticed the tail she now sported, "Do you like what you've become, my beautiful salon maiden" Ash said rubbing her smallest hole with

both of his thumbs, Anabel squeaked in shock as his cold fingers felt relaxing "I'm beautiful, please my king make me yours forever, make me a

member of your family". "How can I say no to you", he replied as he maneuvered his still hard member slowly into her velvety walls. While

doing this he reached around with one hand and fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples. With the other hand he softly stroked her pubis as

her tattoo shimmered from the contact. Once he hit her hymen, he waited a bit, continuing to tease his new maiden with the groping and

massaging of her breasts and vagina. "Please Ash, stop teasing me, make me one with you." she pleaded. With that he plunged forward

through the barrier, which caused a scream from his psychic maiden, The pain was almost unbearable due to the stimulation that Ash had

done and continued to do to her, however after 5 minutes the pain passed and was replaced by pleasure. "ok my king you can move now" she

said excitedly. Ash nodded in the mirror as he started to move inside of her, slowly thrusting back and forth inside of her cavern. Anabel began

to push her ass backwards against his thrusts, meeting them in the middle. Ash continued his thrusts as the sound of smacking skin could be

heard throughout the room. He then reached under her arms and grabbed her breasts and once again began to grope them, which caused

Anabel to moan out in pleasure again. "Oh Ash stop" she squealed as he began to lick her back in tandem with his thrusts causing Anabel to

reach the point of no return "Cumming" she screamed as she drenched Ash's member with her juices. Ash didn't care as he continued to

pound her canal over and over as Anabel started to lose energy. Sensing this Ash used his powers to spray Anabel with cold water to keep her

awake, "Oh no we're not done yet, I still have to make you a mother" he growled in her ear. Anabel whimpered as Ash sped up his thrusts

causing her massive amounts of pleasure as she began to leak her psychic energy from the ruby gem in her forehead. Ash sensed this and

absorbed it using his aura, which increased his stamina as he pounded Anabel for 15 straight minutes. Anabel continued to climax and

reached her breaking point as her walls clamped down on her king's member for the last time "I'm sorry" she whispered as she collapsed

onto the bed. Ash reached the point of no return, using her tail as leverage he climaxed inside of her before stuffing the tail inside of her ass.

He then pulled out and walked to meet with is queen, as the symbol for psychic pokemon appeared on his back. **Lemon End**

 ****

 **PLHQ**

"Well you see a young man has wished to take a path of great evil, and that man is none other than Ash Ketchum". With that the entire meeting

room erupted in chaos. "SIILLLENNNCEEE" yelled Goodshow, "now, one at a time". Clair raised her hand and spoke up "what proof do you

have that Ash has done anything that remotely comes to disrupting the peace of the earth, especially after the recent news of his mother's

death at the hand of Team Flare". "I'm glad you asked that, this was recorded about two weeks ago" responded Goodshow as he began to play

the evidence of Ash murdering the officials before a whisper could be heard "Now the I have revealed myself, the world shall fall". "As you can

see he has betrayed our trust with his girlfriend as has run off with what we assume to be multiple legendary pokemon" Goodshow

elaborated and continued "the plan of action is a mass warrant for the arrest of Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne for the murders of the

officials". "A group of gym leaders began to lash out at Goodshow lead by Misty "how can you just issue an order like that without hearing

their side of the story first". "Misty calm yourself" spoke Brock trying to reason with her "I'm sure Mr. Goodshow will give them a fair trial,

right". "Of course my boy otherwise that would be scandalous, _of course that will never happen as he will sacrificed to allow me to control_

 _Arceus_ " Goodshow reasoning with the other trainers trying to defend Ash. "Ok now we shall vote if we should consider using non-lethal but

very painful forces or peaceful reasoning with Ketchum and his girlfriend", the voting took place and resulted in a 30 to 17 in favor of using

the painful forces. "Ok now that the Ash problem is over, we will take a 2-hour break so I can send out more officials to hunt them down, be

back at 3:30pm, meeting adjourned" and with that all the gym leaders funneled out of the room laving Goodshow alone. Using his power as

the head of the league, he looked at the voting results and was shocked at who voted in favor of Ash. This list contained almost all female

leaders except for Brock (the future members of Ash's harem except for Maylene and Volkner), " _interesting, something must be done to change_

 _their mines or they will suffer a terrible fate_ " he thought to himself. " _I'm curious what side the frontier will take as they are a powerful force and_

 _have the capability of changing the tide for either side in this inevitable war_ ".

 ****

 **Pokemon League HQ Lodging**

"I can't believe this is happening, I thought we would have more time than this" spoke Elesa to Skyla, "well it appears we have to move faster"

responded Skyla as she took out a small stone locket. She opened up the locket to reveal a strange symbol and ran her fingers over it. This

motion caused it glow a brilliant green, meanwhile 6 more identical lockets glowed the same color around the lodging area before they

disappeared in a flash of white and left behind the locket, which turned a crimson red. During the current time Maylene and Reggie are

walking towards Candice's and Gardenia's lodge to discuss their plan of action towards Ash as they can't bring themselves to believe that he

would do something like this. "Hopefully Candice and Gardenia have the same opinion as us" said Maylene, "I believe they will sweetie, Ash is

to good of a person to do something like this without an explanation" Reggie responded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They

continued to walk in silence until they reached the cabin that their friends were staying in, as they walked towards the door a strange smell

hit Reggie's nose. " _That's weird, I thought there were no ovens in the cabins, why am I smelling gas…_ LOOK OUT" he screamed interrupting his

thoughts as he grabbed Maylene and dove into the bushes dodging the exploding lodge shielding Maylene from the fireballs. Luckily they

rolled down the hill avoiding the explosion but Reggie came up limp. "I think I broke my arm" he spoke up cradling Maylene, "are you ok", "yes

I'm find but Reggie what about Candice and Gardenia, they could have been caught up in the explosion" she responded in worry. "I don't know,

lets head back to the conference hall and see if anyone else saw them" they then took off back towards the main building.

 ****

 **Pokemon League HQ Conference Room**

Goodshow was in a great mood, his plan to capture and torture Ash to control Arceus for him was going well as his gym leaders had voted the

use of painful forces in capturing him. " _The only people besides Ash I have to worry about are Scott and his crew of misfits, as the professors will_

 _take my side because they are gullible like everybody else_ ". His thoughts were interrupted by multiple explosions occurring around the

complex, "what was that" he shouted paging his secretary. "Sir it appears seven of our lodges were blown up at the exact same time and the

residents are nowhere to be found" explained the secretary. "Ok gather the remaining gym leaders in this room and send some officials down

to investigate the remains of the lodges to see if they can find anything" he ordered his secretary, "alright boss" he replied as he hung up the

phone. He looked at his computer screen and found the group of gym leaders who were supposed to be staying in the now destroyed cabins

and what he found shocked him. The seven lodges belonged to Misty and Erika, Sabrina and Whitney, Jasmine and Clair, Roxanne and

Flannery, Gardenia and Candice, Elesa and Skyla, finally Viola and Valerie. " _This is interesting, all of these women voted against use painful_

 _forces against Ash, it's possible they have been chosen to be his mate_ ". Goodshow's thoughts were interrupted when the other gym leaders filed

into the room, including Reggie with his left arm in a sling. Goodshow spoke up "I am sorry to inform you but about a half an hour ago we lost

14 of our gym leaders to an attack they can only be considered terrorist in nature", many of the other gym leaders gasped in horror at this

revelation. Just then his assistant appeared on the screen in front of the group, "sir we have discovered this symbol (showing a picture of the

Guardians of Arceus) etched into the ground on what remains of the lodge floors, but no signs of any bodies, what are your orders". "Report

back here and standby until I call you" Goodshow responded before cutting the connection". "I've never seen a symbol like that before"

exclaimed Lenora, "do you what it is?" added Cilan. "I'm afraid so my boy, for you see that is the symbol of the Guardian's of Arceus". "With a

name like that, you would think they would a good organization", suggested Morty. "They originally were, however they let the power granted

to them by Arceus go to their heads and began persecuting others" replied Goodshow. "And so it appears Ash has joined the remnants of this

group since this symbol was also found at the scene of his crime, how dishonorable" Koga spoke up. "Yes it is, now I want you to head back to

your gyms and begin to draft trainers to help fight this new menace" he ordered. "Roger" replied everyone with a renewed vigor except for

Maylene although this went unnoticed by Goodshow. All the leaders left the room and began to head back to their own gyms via private

planes provided by the pokemon league. This left Goodshow by himself in thought before the phantom hologram appeared beside him, "why

don't you get rid of that awful disguise, after all it's not that intimidating" spoke Goodshow. "Sure friend, now that we are alone" spoke the

phantom, the lighting behind the hologram lit up to reveal Giovanni, the _formidable_ leader of Team Rocket. "So Gio, how are our plans coming

along on your end" he asked, "very well Show, however your Sinnoh champion is closing in and will be here in an hour so you should probably

head out to that trip to _Sinnoh_ we talked about" Giovanni warning him of the approaching blonde champion. "Alright, but try to find the final

victim for our weapon soon ok" Goodshow spoke as he began to board his jet, "will do show" Gio replied as his hologram disappeared.

About an hour later Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings arrived at the PLHQ and she stormed right up to the front desk where Goodshow's

secretary was. "Excuse me" she said "I would like to talk with the President please". "Unfortunately he left about an hour ago for a meeting in

the Sinnoh in Celestic Town" he politely replied. "DAMMIT" she yelled out grabbing Clemont and Bonnie's hands as they sprinted back

towards the jet and boarded, "Jervis head back to Sinnoh, we have to get to my grandmother before Goodshow does" as soon as she finished

the sentence the jet was already prepped for take off except for the fact that they had to refuel. What Cynthia didn't notice was that she was

still holding onto Clemont's hand, when she noticed she let go of his hand and started to blush, "sorry I just want to hurry and get back home.

 _Why do I get this strange feeling when I hold his hand_ " she thought. "It's no big deal, we just want answers about our friends right Bonnie?"

Clemont asked his sister. "Of course brother and lets not forget about finding you a girlfriend" Bonnie said teasing him, "Bonnie I thought you

grew out of that" Clemont spoke exasperated. "What is this about a girlfriend" Cynthia interrupted. "Oh nothing except that my sister used to

try to set me up with every girl we came across, it was really embarrassing and I thought she stopped" he replied. "Really, a handsome guy like

you does not have a girlfriend" she asked, Clemont began to blush got out of the conversation by staring out the window. " _What's wrong with_

 _me, I mean sure he's cute and only three years younger, but you're the champion, you can't be thinking like this_ " Cynthia thought to herself as

Jervis walked back to serve them some food and drinks. "My lady, we will arrive at Veilstone Airport in approximately 36 hours, until then

relax" he said as he went back to the cockpit to have the plane take off. Cynthia had finished her meal in silence after calling her grandmother

telling her about who she met and that they will be visiting her in 3 days time. She then looked over to Clemont who was sleeping next to

Bonnie, " _It must be nice to care for a sibling, If only…_ " Cynthia then drifted off to sleep as well.

 ****

 **Meanwhile in Sinnoh**

Gary Oak was enjoying life, he had a great job as a research professor in the Sinnoh region and a beautiful girlfriend in the woman of Leaf

(Ash's, and his's childhood friend who left Pallet Town with them on their journey but had stopped being a trainer to become a coordinator).

His phone began to ring, he looked over to see it was his grandfather calling him. However what he received was completely different from

normal, instead of the calm old man he usually talked to Oak was erratic and there was no video on the screen. "Gramps slow down, I can't

understand you", "Gary listen to me don't trust anyone in the Pokemon League" Samuel interrupted him. "Why grandfather, what is wrong

with the league" he asked, "There is a storm coming Gary, one that you won't survive if you follow them". With that he disconnected leaving a

very perplexed Gary. " _What was that about a storm and the pokemon league_ " Then Leaf walked through the door "honey we have a date

double date remember, if you don't hurry we are going to be late" she yelled from the first floor, "Ok be right down" said Gary, putting what his

grandfather said in the back of his mind grabbing his coat and walked out of the house with Leaf.

 **Ok so Anabel's change is pretty drastic, but I think it reflects her powers of understanding pokemon. Also Leaf is the only character that is not in the anime that will be prominent in the story. Goodshow has lead Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings on a wild goose chase back to Sinnoh, why is he there, well you'll just have to find out soon enough.**

 **PS: I have several chapters written in advance in case I am unable to reach my set deadline, don't worry the story will not die soon. In fact including the unreleased chapters, I'd say I am 33% done. Commard out**


	7. A Poison Starts to Grow

**Well I'm back with another chapter of Chosen One's Ascension. The final year of school has been rather tough but I should be able to write more in the coming**

 **month, with my spring break and all. I hope you guys enjoy this new addition to the story, I've been trying to elaborate on the background of each member of**

 **Ash's harem in order to give them more development and flesh out the world. Anyway lets get started:**

Chapter 7

 **Veilstone City**

Gary and Leaf walked toward the restaurant they were going to when they saw the couple they were looking for. Over in the corner outside were Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji,

they had began dating about 5 months ago. Originally Gary was skeptical of their relationship because he promised Ash he would look out for Dawn. Gary believed that their

opposite personalities would cause a rift and hurt Dawn in the process, however this was not the case as Paul was a perfect gentleman to Dawn despite his cold exterior. Paul

had met up with Dawn while he was competing in the Silver Conference at the same time Dawn was competing in the Grand Festival over in Johto. Despite their differences,

they really jelled together and started dating shortly after they both won their respective championships. "Sorry we're late guys, Gary was talking to his grandfather" spoke Leaf

as she sat down across the table from the two of them. "It's no problem, we just got here about 5 minutes ago" ourselves replied Dawn cheerfully. While they were eating the

two pairs talked about a great many things, such as how they were doing, their plans, for the future and interestingly enough about Ash as well. "He came so close to winning"

said Dawn as she finished her lunch, "yeah but something looked a bit off during the battle, it was like Greninja was losing energy a lot faster then he should have" elaborated

Paul. "I agree but we could never get a true answer since Team Flare attacked Lumiose, the battle was just a mere afterthought" concurred Gary. They paid for their food and

left heading down towards the airport to pick up Paul's brother. They waited at the terminal but were shocked to see Reggie in a sling with Maylene helping him down the stairs.

"Dear Arceus what happened to your arm" yelled Paul running up to Reggie, "hold on Paul we will explain everything once we get back to the house" replied Maylene as the six

of them filed into a taxi which drove them back to the house Reggie and Maylene shared. Once they got there and unpacked their luggage Paul spoke up "alright spill what

happened to your arm". "It's a long story so lets start at the beginning" said Reggie as he explained what Ash had apparently done and what Goodshow could possibly do to

him. "Wait, wait, wait, back up, are you telling me that Ash, Ash Ketchum killed five league officials in cold blood" asked Gary with skepticism. "That's what we are lead to

believe" replied Maylene "but the two of us don't buy it. We're not the only ones either, 15 other gym leaders voted against Goodshow using violent forces capturing Ash for

interrogation, but alas we were outnumbered". "If I may ask" began Dawn "who were the other gym leaders that voted in favor of Ash", Maylene told the group who had voted

in favor of peacefully approaching Ash. "That's good at least Brock still believes in Ash" exhaled Dawn, I agree with you guys, "I don't think Ash could have done those things"

Paul spoke up. "Yeah Ash would never hurt anything" Leaf continued. "Ok the first thing we need to do is find Cynthia and try to get her on our side" Reggie started to formulate

a plan "if we have a champion on our side it might garner more support amongst the gym leaders for Ash's innocence". Maylene pulled out a phone and called Cynthia

explaining her thought process "Oh I see ok we'll see you there" she said hanging up the phone. "Ok guys we are meeting Cynthia outside the airport tomorrow at 9 AM sharp",

"Alright everyone relax for a little bit before tomorrow" said Reggie as they all said their goodbyes and left.

 **Petalburg City Gym**

Norman had just arrived back to his house to discover Max feeding some of his pokemon, "Max grab your sister, and meet me in the family room, there is something I need to

tell you". Max nodded as he left to grab his sister, " _I don't know how they are going to handle this but I need to get their reactions out of the way now_ " he thought as they

walked into the room and sat on the couch along with May's boyfriend Drew. Drew and May had recently gotten together as a couple and were tearing up the contest circuit in

Hoenn with May taking home her first grand festival. Norman began to explain to the three of them what happened during the gym leader conference and how Ash was

convicted of killing league officials. "That's impossible" Max said in disbelief "Ash would never do such a thing". "I'm sorry Max but it seems that we were wrong about him, he

clearly did those things" May spoke up trying to comfort him, "I always knew that Ketchum was no good and this just proves it" responded Drew. Max couldn't take this so

called revelation and ran up to his room, locking himself inside. "So will you join us in fighting the guardians of Arceus" asked Norman, "Yes" they both responded with

determination.

Upstairs Max was understandably upset, he was going over the evidence to see if there were any clues as to why Ash could have done this. Max began to run the footage

through a pixel analysis program to see if the footage was edited in any way, however the analysis would take up to a week to complete. He headed back down stairs, to talk to

Norman. "Hey dad when are you meeting with Mr. Goodshow again" Max asked, "In about seven days actually he called another emergency meeting" Norman responded "why,

you want to come along". "Yeah it would be an interesting experience for when I become a gym leader, _also I might be able to get some real evidence_ " Max elaborated, "your

getting a bit ahead of yourself, after you just got your first pokemon, but ok sure". Max immediately went back up to his room to get prepared for what could lie ahead before

heading out to catch some pokemon.

Hall of Origin

Ash, Serena, and Korrina were currently training their new abilities. Serena was now able to use Dark Pulse as well as other dark moves, while Korrina could use Focus Blast and

Aura Sphere. Ash was continuing his meditation when there was a giant flash of light inside the training room, the light faded revealing Misty, Erika, and Sabrina from Kanto.

Whitney, Jasmine, and Clair from the Johto region. Roxanne and Flannery from Hoenn. Gardenia and Candice from the mighty Sinnoh region also appeared. Next were Elesa and

Skyla from Unova, along with Viola and Valerie from Kalos. "Ah I see you all have arrived safely" spoke Ash as he walked down to greet them, "I hope everything wasn't to

harsh". "No we were able to get here under the cover that we were attacked by your terrorist group" spoke Elesa, "however we've got important news to share with you". "What

could that be" asked Serena as she walked over to the group not noticing a glaring Misty. "Well Goodshow has decide to start his plan to frame you and has convinced over half

of the gym leaders into capturing you for your powers" added Sabrina. "So I see you are all knowledgeable of my status, tell me how you know about this" asked Ash even

though he had a pretty good idea. " **I'll show you** ", Arceus spoke up, appearing in front of the group. He then proceeded to show the trio the past in a vision.

 **Flashback 1 month ago**

Arceus was floating in a black void, surrounded 14 young women. All of whom had one thing in common, they all had romantic feelings for Ash Ketchum that were not fulfilled.

"Where are we Lord Arceus" asked Candice, " **well children I have come to you in your dreams to bring you both bad news and good news** ". "What's the bad news"

asked a curious Jasmine, " **President Goodshow has decided to capture and torture my chosen one Ash Ketchum in hopes of controlling me and my children for**

nefarious uses

". Gasps could be heard around the room, as the girls could not believe what they were hearing. " **Now I know you all have romantic feelings for my**

chosen and I am asking for you help

" he continued, " **I plan to wipe out almost all of humanity, save about 50 people. I want all of you to become Ash's**

betrotheds, as we will need to repopulate to a certain extent

". Once again, all of the girls gasped at this and were debating whether or not to accept, " **If you don't feel**

up to it, I will erase your memory and you will still be spared from my wrath

". This calmed the girls down and allowed them to think about their decision. After about 5

minutes of silence Clair stepped forward "I have decided to except your offer and become Ash's wife, he has not only saved my ancestor's home land, but also my pokemon

several times and has burrowed his way into my heart". Arceus nodded at this and slowly but surely every other girl in this dream followed suit, accepting Ash as their betrothed

and leader. " **Alright I want all of you to hold out your hands** ", they all obeyed which caused a gold locket with the Guardian's of Arceus symbol to appear in each their

hands. " **This locket will be used to teleport yourself to my home, however I want you to train until Goodshow decides to make a move. At that point, open the**

locket and press down on the center panel. This will cause the area around you to explode and teleport you to safety, so make sure no one else is near when

this happens

". Flannery spoke up "Of course my lord, we would never dream of failing you or Ash", " **There are two rules I want you to live by. The first is that you must**

all be clean-shaven, and the second is that you will not discuss your sexual experiences with Ash to each other. I want all of you to have your own

experiences

" and with that there was a giant flash of light and they all woke of from the dream with their lockets in hand insuring them that it was all real.

 **Present Time Hall of Origin**

"And that's how we ended up here, Goodshow plans to use lethal forces on you or any of your friends to force you to comply with his demands" spoke a worried Erika. "Don't

worry my dear, we have it all figured out" replied Ash with a grin "now I want all of you to get settled in, your rooms are down the hall with labeled doors". Before this happened

Misty stepped forward "No Ash I will be first before all of these other girls, and I will be the queen of our family, not this slut who stole my…" she was interrupted as she felt a

great pressure on her body as Ash walked to stand face to face with her. "How dare you call my queen a slut Misty, after all I've done for you and how you treated me when we

traveled together, you should be thankful you are even here" Ash responded by yelling and then backhanding her, causing her to fall on the ground and giving her a left black

eye. He then used his aura to conjure up what looked like a gag ball with a medium sized hole and harness, which he strapped around her head and forced the ball into her

mouth despite her struggling. "Now as your punishment for speaking such lies, you will be at the bottom of the pecking order. That means you will do all the chores and serve

the others when needed", he continued as Misty started weeping at the sound of this and tried to tear off the harness but was having no success. "As you can see that gag will

not come off as my aura has bonded to your head so we won't have to hear your insufferable voice. If you are a good girl then maybe I will take it off. Until then you will only

be served liquid food that can fit through that hole in the gag, now all of you are dismissed" Ash said letting out a sigh, before placing a collar around Misty's neck, binding her

hands and having his Greninja lead the crying girl away. The girls filed out of the room leaving Ash, Korrina, Serena, and Arceus as the only ones training until Mewtwo

teleported in with Lucario. " **I wish I could have someone to love like Ash does** " said a sad Mewtwo, "Actually I ran into a female Mewtwo while I was in Unova" Ash spoke

up. The psychic legendary immediately perked up, " **And this is the first time either you or Arceus brought it up to me** " responded a now enraged Mewtwo. " **Before I was**

able to tell you she was unfortunately captured by Giovanni

", said Arceus trying to calm him down, however this only furthered his rage. " **If he hurts my one chance of**

happiness I swear to…

", he was then interrupted by Arceus " **He is not, she is currently in a sedated state, wearing armor similar to what you originally had to**

focus her powers. However he is using her powers to control 3 of the 5 region champions

". " **We must free her from their grasps** " he pleaded, "don't worry my

friend, we will" said Ash assuring him, and with that Ash walked out into the hallway but not before giving his queen a peck on the cheek "I will always defend you. You are my

soul mate and will always be", he whispered to her before leaving. As he walked down the hall, he spied Erika's door and decided to welcome her to his family. Erika was

currently trying on the kimono dresses provided by Arceus and was standing in front of the mirror when she noticed Ash close the door behind him. "Well, well, the little rosebud

has bloomed into a deadly flower" Ash spoke flirting with her, she turned around "ever since you saved my gym, I've been hard at work studying poison's and antidotes. Which

turns out, is actually really useful in perfumes" she replied leaning into his chest. "I even heard you've changed your gym to a poison type, how thoughtful" Ash continued as he

grasped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Erika's eyes widened as she melted into the kiss and moaned after he let go, "So my little poison specialist, how about I

welcome you into the family" he asked her. "There is nothing I would like more than that my king" Erika responded as she bowed to him. "Enough of that" he said as he guided

her over to the bed "let's begin your initiation" and with that he slowly began to untie her kimono, lifting it off her shoulders to reveal her round c-cup breasts before sliding the

rest off revealing her entire body. Erika tried to shy away from his view but Ash was not having any of that, "your beautiful Erika, just let it come naturally" he comforted her as

he lied down by the head of the bed inviting her to join him. She slowly slithered onto the bed before locking lips with him and started to rip his shirt as well. They had to break

the kiss as Erika pulled Ash's shirt over his head revealing his muscular tattooed chest, Erika gasped at this " _wow he really buffed up since the last time I saw him, and those_

tattoos make him look really sexy

". "You like what you see" asked Ash, "you are every bit of the stud I imagined my king" she replied, "now just relax and let me do all the

work". With that she started to plant kisses along his pectoral muscles and further down south on his abs. This elicited joyous moans from Ash as she continued to alternate

between the two areas. Erika slithered and snaked her way up to Ash's face. Once there, she continued to plant kisses down his chest until she reached his pants, which she

unbuttoned and tossed aside revealing a large bulge in Ash's boxers. She looked at Ash, who's face was plastered with a grin of pleasure, this was all the confirmation she

needed and decided to go ahead with it pulling off his boxers. As soon as she did Ash's large member shot out and smacked her in the face, "Oh my Ash, your so big, _how will_

that ever fit in me

" she exclaimed. "Well being the chosen one has it's perks on more than a few levels" he responded in a hitched voice as Erika grabbed a hold of his member

with both hands as it was too big for just one. "Just relax my king" and with that she started pumping her hands back and forth on his penis until it was at full mast, she spit on

her hands before rubbing the liquid all over her king's dick, thus lubricating it to her liking. She then slowly lowered her mouth onto his massive beast, engulfing the first four

inches before swirling her tongue around the head like a lollipop before thrusting the rest of her king's massive beast into her mouth. She started to deep throat him over and

over again as a feeling of euphoria washed over Ash and for 5 minutes until he snapped out of it and yelled "Cumming". With that he came inside of her mouth, Erika almost

swallowed all of it however a bit dripped out of her mouth onto her belly button. "You taste heavenly my king, how about you try some" she said as she slithered up to Ash's

head a gave him a long passionate kiss "eep" she screeched as she felt Ash's hands grab onto her ass, he then pulled her off the bed and forced her back to the mirror on the

wall before pinning both her arms and legs to it with aura in a X formation. "Your fun time is over", said Ash as spoke lustfully into her ear, nibbling on it at the same time. "Now

it's my turn", with that he started to twist and pinch her nipples while kissing down the valley of her breasts. Ash would take small nibbles at these mounds of flesh, which

caused his new harem member to start leaking juices down her legs. He then moved down to those legs and took long licks up both of them tasting her juices, before moving

back up to her belly button and sucking on it. This retrieved the remainder of his cum that had dropped on it previously, after this he kissed Erika once again, this time they

both tasted the mixture of their juices before he separated. "You taste wonderful as well Erika, now are you ready to join us" Ash whispered as he licked down the side of her

neck to her collarbone. "Yes of course I… aaaahhhh" she screamed as Ash bit down on the crook of her and took a step back to watch his new mistress come into being. Erika's

body went into a spasm as a bright light flashed for five seconds, when the light disappeared a new Erika was in front of Ash. On her chest, neck, and stomach was a tattoo of a

unknown pokemon that looked like a white tentacruel (hint hint), which covered almost her entire front. There was a purple symbol for poison type pokemon directly on her

pubis, wrapped around her arms and legs were Arbok tattoos, the ones on her legs almost looked like they were sinking their teeth into the poison symbol, while the ones on

her arms did the same thing to her beautiful nipples. Ash looked in the mirror to see her reflection and he discovered a large Vileplume that encompassed her entire back. The

flower was releasing an orange gas that wrapped around her arms and legs like the Arboks, this was coloring her appendages in a beautiful purple and orange spiral. Finally, on

her plump ass-cheeks were two of the purple poison symbols, one on each cheek. "Let me see your mouth my dear" he said as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and spread

them out to open her mouth. Her two canine teeth on her upper jaw had developed into fangs along with venom sacs located on the roof of her mouth. "So my little poison

mistress I made you into a little snake, since you liked slithering around me during our fun earlier" he began as he cupped her cheek with his right hand and stroked her pubis

tattoo with the other, "I hope you are ready to become one with me". The irritation from her tattoo being rubbed was causing Erika to lose it as her juices once again started

rolling down her bound legs "Yes please Ash, please fuck me like there's no tomorrow. Make me your submissive snake and do what you want with me" she pleaded. These

words ignited a primal instinct in Ash as he grabbed her ass with both hands and slowly inserted himself into her maiden hood. He was slowly moving forward until he hit a

barrier and paused until Erika spoke up, "go ahead my king, the long-term pleasure outlasts the temporary pain", and with that he plunged forward tearing through the delicate

membrane and caused her to cry out in pain. She began to cry however her tears were licked away by Ash before she responded, "okay now you can rock my world with that

massive beast". Ash jerked forward where he encountered a vice-like grip around his member, he tried to push in but could only move in about three more inches before having

to pull out. "This won't do", he said as he unbound Erika's legs before he wrapped them around his waist. "What are you doinnngggg" screamed Erika as Ash penetrated her

once again, this time much deeper than before thanks to the new position. Ash began pumping in in at a slow pace, with Erika matching his thrusts with her own despite her

bound state as the sound of smacking skin could be hear throughout the room. After about 10 minutes of this he spoke up "Ugh your so tight Erika" Ash grunted as he was

having trouble penetrating the way he wanted to due to her tightness, "I might have to speed up to give you what you want". "Go ahead my king, I want you to fuck me so hard

that I see your dick poke out of my stomach" she responded, that was all Ash needed to hear as he ramped up the pace pulling in and out so fast that he almost tore the grip

Erika's legs had on him off his pelvis. "Harder Ash harder" she screamed out as she came all over his member, this only allowed Ash to move faster as he increased his pace

further. After six minutes of Erika cumming multiple times, Ash was beginning to reach the point of no return. "Please Ash, give me a child, welcome me into your family" she

pleaded as Ash was fucking her hard enough to the point he could see the outline of his penis under her skin with every pump. "Cumming" he screamed, finally reaching his

climax as he filled her up entirely making her stomach swell out. He then used his aura powers to make the imprint of his dick permanent on her skin. Erika was drooling from

the experience and a bit out of it as Ash patted the imprint with his hand "Now you will always have a reminder of your first time" he whispered, before releasing her hands from

the mirror causing her to collapse. Ash was able to catch her before she hit the ground and carried her over to the bed before tucking her in "Sleep well my poison angel" he

said before leaving the room to go to his own room to sleep, but not before closing the door behind him, while the poison type symbol appeared on his back in one of the

compartments.

 **Celestic Town Late at Night**

Charles Goodshow had was walking through the streets with a smile he had just accomplished what he got here to do and was heading back to his private jet, Once there he sat

down and spoke up "Fitzgerald (Goodshow's butler) I want you to fly us to Mt. Silver for the follow-up gym leader meeting". "Of course sir" he replied as he left Goodshow to his

business to prepare for takeoff. Charles then dialed a number and Giovanni picked up "good news Gio" he spoke into the phone "I've found the final victim for our weapon". "Oh

really, please tell me more" Giovanni responded with a hint of excitement in his voice. With that Goodshow began to tell Giovanni about who their final victim was before going

to sleep dreaming about his plans coming to fruition.

 **That wraps up the end of chapter 7 with Ash claiming Erika as his poison mistress and personal assassin. I am sorry to all of the Misty fans out there but lets**

 **face it, she was a giant bitch to Ash during the entire time they traveled together. I'm sure a little punishment will do wonders for her, personality-wise as**

 **well as making her learn the trials of work. Also, what was Goodshow doing in Celestic town and who is the final victim, only time will tell. Make sure to fave,**

 **follow, and review as it helps me a lot in creating a better story. Anyway see you next time, Commard out.**


	8. Atrocities Revealed

**Guess who's back, it's time for another addition to The Chosen's One's ascension. Last time we left off with Goodshow returning to his plane to set up the next**

 **gym leader meeting. On the other side our group of heroes are heading towards Celestic town in hopes of meeting with Cynthia's grandmother. In the**

 **meantime, Ash is claiming mates and training for the day when they return to Earth. Enough of that now, lets get started.**

 **Chapter 8**

Cynthia's plane had just landed in the airport, "Come on hurry up" she said as she pulled Clemont and Bonnie off the plane before running right into Reggie and the gang. "Oh

good you're here, we have something to tell" said Maylene as they walked with her towards a limo, "make it quick we have to get to Celestic town to catch up to Goodshow"

Cynthia responded. Maylene and Reggie told her what had transpired at the gym leader summit and how they believe that Ash is innocent, "Alright I want the six of you to join

us and maybe we can convince Goodshow to stop whatever it is that he is trying to do to Ash" Cynthia motioned for Gary, Leaf, Paul, Dawn, Maylene, and Reggie to join herself

and the Lumiose siblings in the car. The siblings introduced themselves to the rest of the group and explained their relationship with Ash. After 3 hours of small talk they arrived

in Celestic town, however when they got out of the car Cynthia noticed something wrong with the atmosphere of the town. They noticed about four police cars surrounding the

ruins and Cynthia feared something was stolen so she ran to enter the shrine. However she was stopped by Jenny (whom Cynthia had known since she was a little girl and was

currently dating Flint of the Elite 4) and three other officers, before she could enter the opening. "Jenny let me through I need to see what happened" she yelled out trying to

break free from the officer's grip, "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go inside, I have orders" Jenny responded refusing to budge. "Orders from who, Goodshow?" Cynthia

snapped back, "No they are my own, I can't let you see noooooo" Jenny yelled as Cynthia broke free from the other officers' grasp and ran into the shrine. The nine of them

were about to go after her when they heard a loud shriek coming from inside the cave. They rushed in and saw that Cynthia had collapsed on the ground crying as Clemont

went over to see if she was ok, however they looked up to see a horrific scene. Cynthia's grandmother was strung up naked in a crucifixion manner, bound in the air with her

arms and legs in chains. "Oh Arceus" Reggie said in shock as the officers caught up with them, "This is exactly what I didn't want her to see" said Jenny as she entered the

room. "We had not finished investigating the circumstances of her death but were about to take her down when you arrived" she continued as they cut the chains and lowered

Carolina's body to the floor. They brought in a bag to cover her "we will take her body to the coroner's office to determine the cause of death" spoke a somber Jenny "This

should take around 10 hours, but until then I need you to comfort Cynthia". Cynthia was currently crying into Clemont's shoulder as he tried to calm her down, "Clemont we

have to get her to the house" said Reggie as he tried to pull Cynthia up but to no avail as she refused to budge. "Cynthia please" pleaded Clemont "you can't let people of

Sinnoh see you like this, what would they think of you". Cynthia started to dry her tears "your right Clemont after all what would you and Bonnie think of me" she said as she

kissed him on the cheek "thanks" she continued as she walked out of the shrine with everyone but Clemont, Bonnie, and Gary. "So lover boy when can we expect the wedding"

snickered Gary as Clemont immediately turned a crimson red, "looks like I finally found you a wife eh big brother" teased Bonnie. "She can't love me, she's a champion, and I'm

a gym leader. I'm pretty sure that was just a thank you for cheering her" Clemont calmly responded " _But what if it wasn't just a thank you_ " he thought as they walked out of

the shrine dodging questions from the press and entered into Professor Carolina's house. Once there, the nine of them sat down and started to talk away the time, waiting

patiently for the coroner's results to be delivered. Clemont decided to clear his head (he was still thinking about the kiss) and went out for about two hours. Meanwhile, about 6

hours in Reggie and Maylene decided to make a late lunch for everyone to eat. While they were all eating Cynthia was doing a lot of thinking about a certain blonde, " _Am I_

falling for him to fast. He was able to cheer me up in possibly my weakest moment since mom and dad died. I have to make sure to protect both him and his sister with

everything I've got. Who knows what will happen with Goodshow

". "Hey Cynthia, Jenny is here, the coroner finished his report and we're going over to see him" her thoughts

were interrupted as Clemont lead her out the door and into the car. A half hour later they arrived at the office where the coroner brought the 9 of them to the body, "As you can

see there are multiple rashes from the chains used to bind her, they started to chafe which means she was tied up for at least 12 hours before being taken down" the coroner

began "the cause of death was loss of blood from this wound" continued pointing to Carolina's slit neck. "That's awful, who would do such a thing", said Clemont looking over at

a sad Cynthia. "I also found this" said the coroner as he turned the body over to reveal a branding mark covering her entire back. "Oh my Arceus" exclaimed Bonnie "that's the

same mark that was on Ash's mom when they found her", "your right Bonnie and that means whoever did this to her is also responsible for Professor Carolina's death" Clemont

responded. "Alright everyone meet back at the house in 15 minutes, I have an idea" said a now determined Cynthia, they were all shocked but followed her back to the house

after thanking the coroner for his work. When they got inside Cynthia began to storm around, "that's it Goodshow has gone too far, he is beyond reasoning and must pay" she

yelled as she went towards the cellar door before stopping. "Your absolutely right Cynthia, we know he had something to do with Mrs. Ketchum's death, and this just proves his

guiltiness", responded Clemont. "Ok but how do we prove he is behind this" asked Dawn, Clemont then explained the chip on Hunter J's back which could give them enough

proof. "Alright but we are going to need our best pokemon for the firepower" a determined Paul explained, "your right, let me go call my grandfather and get that taken care of"

said Gary as he headed over to a phone. Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings had entered the basement where there appeared to be a small shrine with a Garchomp in it, "what's

this" asked an interested Bonnie. "This is the shrine of Gaburias, the first Garchomp to ever mega-evolve", responded Cynthia as she pulled from the Garchomp's hands what

appeared to be a stone. "And this is the mega stone he used, it was to be removed at a time of great upheaval, and I believe now is that time" she continued. "Alright let's head

back upstairs, the others should have retrieved their most powerful pokemon by now" said Clemont, "ok let's go", Cynthia acknowledged as they turned around and headed up

the stairs. Meanwhile Gary was talking with his grandfather on the phone, "listen Gramps I need you to send me Arcanine, Scizor, and Nidoking right away" he said with a sense

of urgency in his voice. This did not go unnoticed by Professor Oak who responded "Gary with that team you sound like your going after sounds like your going after someone",

Gary took a deep breath before explaining what happened to Professor Carolina, however he left out the part that Goodshow was involved. "Ok just be careful Gary" Oak said as

he transferred over the three pokemon, before hanging up. As he hung up Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings came up from the cellar, "ready to go" asked Cynthia, "yeah just

transferred my team" over replied Gary. The nine of them filed into the limo out front and Jervis started driving away towards Veilstone City where they will fly Lily of the Valley

Island to meet up with the Elite 4. "So what Pokemon did you guys get" asked Bonnie who was a little sad since she only had Dedenne who was technically Clemont's, "well I

have Arcanine, Umbreon, Electivire, Nidoking, Blastoise, and Scizor" said Gary. "I have Venusaur, Rapidash, Pidgeot, Ditto, Gastrodon, and Luxray", answered Leaf, "I have

Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, and Togekiss" said Dawn. Reggie was the next to answer, "I have Bibarel, Swalot, Staraptor, Drapion, Mismagius, and

Vespiquen. While Maylene has her Medicham, Machamp, Toxicroak, Gallade, Breloom, and of course Lucario" he finished and gave Maylene a kiss on the cheek. "I have my

Electivire, Drapion, Torterra, Honchkrow, Magmortar, and Hariyama", explained Paul who looked over towards Clemeont and Cynthia for an answer. "Actually most of my

pokemon recently evolved" explained Clemont, "I brought Magnezone, Heliolisk, Luxray, Diggersby, and Quilladen". Being the last person to reveal their team Cynthia revealed

it like it was nothing "I have Garchomp, Lucario, Glaceon, Togekiss, Roserade, and Milotic". Now that everyone knew each other's pokemon they relaxed until they got to

Veilstone.

 **Oak's Ranch**

Professor Oak had just hung up with his Grandson and was currently pondering his course of action " _it seems like he finally started to make his move, poor Carolina didn't even_

see it coming

" he thought. "Tracy" he yelled out "yes professor" Tracy answered, "It's time to act, gather the White Coats. Tell them to meet us at Arceus's birthplace in three

days time.

 **Hall of Origin**

Ash had just introduced Anabel to the rest of his girls with some interesting reactions. Most were shocked at her appearance but they were all jealous of the power boost it

provided. "Thank you all for understanding and being open to all of these changes" Ash said before taking a glass of juice from Misty. Misty had been shamed by all of the girls

since her outburst and was not only forced to serve everyone, but humiliating her even further by having her do it naked as well. The girls had begun training both themselves

and their pokemon with the legendaries in the Hall of Origin. Misty was being forced to train with Kyogre and Manaphy despite her slaving around with chores, Sabrina was

being trained by both Hoopa and Giratina due to having both psychic and ghost pokemon. Although there are no poison legendaries, Erika had her pokemon train with Virizion

and Nihilego, (Since I'm not including Gen 7) who Arceus made to be the first poison legendary. Whitney was training with Regigigas, and Meloetta, while Jasmine and her

pokemon were being trained by Dialga and Heatran. Clair was being mentored by Palkia and Rayquaza, while Groudon and Regirock were mentoring Roxanne and her pokemon.

Next to them Ho-oh and Moltres were instructing Flannery, while Lugia the Eon Duo instructed Anabel and her own pokemon. Gardenia was being taught by Celebi and

Shaymin, while Candice was being taught by Kyurem and Articuno. Elesa was being educated by Zekrom and Raikou, while the Forces of Nature and Zapdos were educating

Skyla and here pokemon. Korrina and Serena were continuing to train with Keldeo, Lucario, and Darkrai, Yveltal respectively. Finally Viola and her pokemon were being

supervised by Genesect, while Xerneas and Diancie were supervising Valerie. They were all required to train for 8 hours a day with an hour lunch break, after that they would

study pokemon biology in order to take better care of their own. It was the end of the day and everyone had taken showers and had eaten, during dinner it was revealed that

Clair was the first person to defend Ash at the PLHQ meeting. Ash wanted to know why she did this because they were not super close, however he decided to reward her for

her loyalty. It was around 10 PM in the Hall of Origin when he knocked on Clair's door, "who is it?" Clair asked in her soft voice, "its Ash my dear" he responded. Clair opened

the door "I want to ask you an important question" Ash spoke as he stepped into her room before closing the door behind them. "What do you want to ask me" inquired Clair,

"well I want to know why you were so adamant about defending me since we only saw each other a few times" he replied. "Ash you saved my family's sacred land and calmed

our Dragonite, we don't take those things lightly. Plus, your kind and caring to everyone who…" she was cut off as Ash kissed her causing her to melt and moan. As he pulled

away Clair looked a bit worried "why are you so upset Clair, I thought you wanted to be my wife" said a confused Ash. "I do Ash but there are a few things you should know

about my family" Clair said rather sadly, "Oh and what would that be my dear" he said guiding his hand down her shoulder. "The dragon clan family head usually only has one

child, however my father and Lance's father were twins and because his father was born first, he was groomed to become the head of the clan. My father was treated relatively

poorly by the other members and was not even allowed to have any pokemon. However he did find love in my mother, who was an outsider from Mahogany Town". Ash was

shocked by this revelation "No child will ever be denied pokemon in our new world Clair I can promise you that. Please tell me that things got better once he got married". "I

wish I could Ash, but the clan does not take kindly to outsiders and after I was born things only got worse. We were insulted in public and had garbage thrown at us. Then one

day when I was five they went shopping for groceries and never came back. I was alone for three days in our house, no one came or even cared to see if I was ok" she started

tearing up, "How did you survive that long" asked Ash who was now fuming at the Dragon Clan. "Luckily Lance was not a fan of how we were treating us, he was three years

older than I and after not seeing me around town he found me starved in the house and snuck me back to his house to feed me. He was not happy with how the rest of the clan

were treating my. His parents discovered us and were going to allow me to stay with them as a memento to his brother" Clair finished. "Well they protected you from all of the

hate right?" asked Ash with hope, "Unfortunately no Ash, although they allowed me to have pokemon and train with Lance, they did not protect me from the masses of the clan.

Every time I did something better than Lance the elders would whip me until I was unconscious afterwards and forced me to hide my injuries so Lance didn't find out. They

hated me Ash, all Dragon Clan members have red hair except for mine, I have to thank my mother for that", she started to cry again. "That's despicable, don't worry Clair we

will have them executed after the war" exclaimed an emotional Ash. "It got worse and by the time we turned 10 to start our Pokemon Journeys they prevented me from going

on one myself while Lance became famous as the Dragon Master. It was during this time that the elders decided that I could become a clan member if I wanted to" Clair paused

debating on what to say next. "That's good, at least they finally woke up…" Ash was saying before he was interrupted, "No Ash they lied, after I said yes they ordered for me to

be married of to a noble in Saffron City when I turn 21. Ash I was 12 at the time and they were going to force me into a political marriage." Clair now had an angry tone in her

voice "After I said no, they kidnapped me, and melted a chastity belt into my skin so I would never have a chance to be happy with a man I love" she revealed now sobbing.

Ash sat there in shock, he was shocked at the clan's selfishness, shocked at their bloodlust to anyone who wasn't one of them, and shocked at their cruelty to a small girl. Ash

waited for Clair to calm down before continuing "How could they do that to anyone let alone a 12-year old girl, did you tell Lance what they did to you" he asked now furious and

ready to perform a genocide on the Dragon Clan. "They prevented me from contacting him after he became champion, he was to busy with his new position to visit us. And so I

was relegated to running the gym with no future, until you showed up. Your love for others kept me going, and when I met back up with you in the Delacore Islands, it only

renewed my feelings towards you" with that she finished her story and looked over to Ash who was now speechless. "Clair your perseverance and loyalty through all of that is

definitely something I can admire" Ash spoke, and with that he crashed his lips to hers. This time his tongue beckoned for access to her mouth, which she agreed to. Their

tongues battled for dominance inside her mouth, Ash and Clair slowly moved onto the bed where Clair began to take off his shirt, having to break the kiss to do so. "Ash your

tattoos are beautiful", said Clair softly as she resumed making out with him. Ash reach around her back and started to unzip her skintight dragon suit before pulling it off her

revealing her to light blue bra and panties. Ash noticed a tattoo of what appeared to be the Blackthorn Gym badge running between the valley of her breasts, "what's this" he

asked tracing the tattoo his fingers. "They gave this to me when I was kidnapped, it is the symbol of the dragon clan and they thought it ironic for me to have it when only the

heirs should as a reminder they I am beneath them". Ash dragged his hand along her bra before unclipping it and tossing it aside before he started to rub her shoulders. " _What's this_ ",

thought Ash as he was feeling strange bumps and patterns on her back, " _No, they couldn't have done this much damage_ ". Ash turned Clair around and saw that her back was

littered with scars from multiple objects ranging from whips to clubs. "Ash please, the pain they did to me is past is nothing" Clair said in sadness. Ash then channeled a bit of

his aura into his hands "heal pulse" he whispered and sure enough a pink wave of energy flew out of his hands and was absorbed into Clair's back. Clair felt strange as an itchy

feeling washed over her body and the scars started to fade and quickly disappeared. Ash rubbed over this brand new soft skin tickling Clair in the process, "Ash stop" she wined

playfully "thank you my king" she responded with happiness in her voice. Ash felt a tug at his leg and saw that Clair had begun pulling down his pants, he helped her get them

all of the way off before she tossed them to the far corner of the room. He began to place kisses up a down her bosom, which caused Clair to start breathing a bit rapidly so he

slowed down. "Clair I will only go as fast as you want me to" Ash assured her. "I'm ok Ash. I'll do whatever you need me to do" she responded. With that, Ash pulled down her

panties revealing what he needed to fix. Instead of a pure healthy vagina, there was a chastity belt with the Dragon Clan's symbol, melted into her skin. There were shards of

metal stuck in her pelvis and burnt/scarred skin around the perimeter of the cover, "Alright Clair this might sting but try to bear it" he whispered in her ear before he started

channeling aura into his right hand he then placed it on the metal shield "Judgment" he whispered. All that followed was a flash of night as the belt came off and Clair started to

scream, she withered in pain for several minutes until it began to subside at which she looked down at her opening to discover a shock. Instead of a mangled mess of a pubic

area, there was a pristine shaven pussy unharmed by the previous crimes. "How did you do that", she asked in disbelief, "I used to powers of Judgment to rid you of any

wrongdoings, and thus heal you" he responded. "Thank you Ash, I pledge to serve you as your loving mistress and comrade to the end of time", **(Lemon Begins)** with that Ash

resumed placing kisses down her chest and stomach until he reached her maidenhood. "Let me show you the pleasures you have been prevented from experiencing", he spoke

with affection, as he dove into her opening with his tongue. He began to lick along the outside of her walls, tracing her sensitive folds, which caused her to spams in the new

pleasure. "Ash please give me more, give me more of this feeling", she yelled out in ecstasy as she was leaking her fluids onto his tongue. Ash complied and started to flick his

tongue against her clit causing Clair to experience an even further high and feel a build up of pressure in her stomach. "Ash what's this feeling, it feels like I'm about to explode"

she said panting from the pressure, "Just let it out my dear, cum in my mouth and let me taste the juices you have been denied of releasing for so long" he spoke with lust.

Clair could not hold it in and let it flow out. Ash caught the entire spray and moved up to look her in the eyes, "you taste delicious, like fine honey. You should have some as

well" he said as he kissed her on the lips. Clair tasted her own juices and was rather surprised at their flavor as well. Ash was debating whether or not to take her right then and

there, however she had experienced a lot of pain today and he decided to leave it at that. As he was getting off the bed, Clair grabbed his wrist "please my king, take me all the

way, give me the child that will be the true heir to the dragon clan" Ash couldn't say no to that and took off his boxers to reveal his massive member, "ok but first come here"

he ordered. Ash sat down at the end of the bed and had Clair sit in his lap facing towards him. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he removed her dragon fang earrings and

whispered "I will make you a true dragon master, one the likes that the elders will fear". Clair responded "do what you wish, my body is yours to command", Ash nodded and bit

into the crook of her neck causing Clair to thrash around in pain and sink her nails into his back. There was a bright flash of light and Clair was born anew, coming out of the

front of her neck was a giant blue jewel sphere (think Dragonair's neck). Although the Dragon Clan mark remained, there were tattoos of two Dragonairs circling around her

stomach and breasts (where their heads are) before their tails went inside of her entrance. On her pubis was the black symbol for dragon types, while her ass had the symbol

on both cheeks. A tattoo of Palkia covered her entire back, however the most shocking change was that her skin had been tattooed in a Rayquaza pattern. Her body glowed with

the ancient hoenn symbols for the sky lord, but there were physical changes to her body as well. Her ears had become spiked and sharp, while her elbows grew sharp

retractable blades to help fight. "Your beautiful Clair, you should see yourself" Ash spoke as he pointed to the mirror above them. "Your right Ash you made me more of a

woman than any of those clan sluts, now please take me", Ash debated on the situation but an idea popped into his head. "Clair I am usually on top in relationships, but you

strength and perseverance is enough for you to be in control" he responded. With that he laid down by the headboard, and beckoned her over, 'But Ash, I've never done this"

she pleaded, "don't worry my dear, just let your instincts take over. Getting all of the courage she needed, Clair straddled her lover's pelvis and started to lick her way around

his muscled abdomen, wanting to taste every nook and cranny. Ash moaned out in pleasure "please Clair I can't handle that sassy mouth of yours" he pleaded as Clair took a

long lick down the base of his tool. Clair stopped her foreplay and decided it was time to become one with her lover. She positioned her opening over his member and slowly slid

down until she hit a barrier. "Go ahead my dear, but it will sting for a little" he warned her, with that she dropped down onto his member, tearing through the symbol of her

purity. She hissed out in pain as Ash leaned upward and captured her lips in a kiss. When they broke apart Clair responded "this is nothing compared to the pain I've endured

from the elders", with that she started to rise up and down on her king's member. She immediately felt a large wave of pleasure hit her as she bounced up and down on her

king's cock. Ash was enjoying this as well, so they stayed at this rhythm for several minutes until he spoke up "then let me increase your pleasure my dear". He wrapped his

hands around her small ass and began to help guide his partner along his member, faster than she had been previously. "Ash this feels, so wonderful, I never would have

thought you could make me feel this good" Clair exclaimed as she continued to ride his dick. Ash had noticed that there were small metal piercings along her walls, which helped

guide him further and further as well as increasing both of their pleasures. "I see your Dragonairs have affected your appearance as well" Ash said noticing the tattoos retained

their metal balls at the end of their tails. Clair was too high on pleasure to notice as she started to feel pressure build up in her stomach again, "Ash I'm getting that feeling

again", she said in a strained voice. "Go ahead my love, cum as much as you want" he whispered back, Clair cried out as her walls clamped down on his member and she was

hit with an orgasm as juices flooded out of her pussy staining the bed-sheets. "That was amazing", she whispered but then she noticed that Ash's dick was still twitching rock

hard inside of her. "Are you ready for another round my love" she asked, "Of course but let me help you this" he answered, Clair let out a sound of surprise as Ash's index

fingers entered her asshole, while his thumbs dug into the outside of her pussy opening the hole even wider. "There we go that's much better for the both of us" he said as he

began to thrust upward further into Clair. Clair matched his thrusts with her own movements as her king's member reach further and further into her. Ash's fingers scraped

along the inside of her anus, which created a whole new sense of euphoria for Clair, as she had never been touched there before. This continued on for about ten minutes until

she felt a sharp poke in her stomach over and over again. She concluded that this was Ash's penis was touching the entrance of her womb, this combined with the before

mentioned scraping of her anus drove her over the edge. "It's happening again", she screamed, as came once again and collapsed onto her king's chest. By this point Ash was

at his limit as well and by the time Clair collapsed, the pressure on his dick was to much as he released his seed inside of her canal. After this, Ash felt a small stinging sensation

in his back as the Dragon type symbol formed in a compartment signifying the creation of an heir. "I love you" he whispered and pulled the covers over their semen-covered

bodies, as they nodded of to sleep with Clair's head resting on Ash's chest.

 **So now that they discovered the remains of Goodshow's exploits on Celestic, what will be next for our group of heroes. Also I'm trying to build the character**

 **backgrounds a bit more (If you couldn't tell what I did with Clair) so there will be more emotional attachment to these characters than simply "another harem**

 **member". Until next time, Commard out.**


	9. Schooling a Teacher

**How's it going guys and girls, I'm back with another addition to the story. It's been quite hectic the past few months, with me graduating and all, but hopefully I'll have some more time to write until I start my internship in July. I'm trying my hardest to fix the format of the writing, but this website is not very cooperative. But enough of my ramblings, without further ado here is chapter 9:**

Cynthia's jet had just landed at Lily of the Valley Island, "wow so this is were the Sinnoh League is held" asked Bonnie, who was the first one off the plane. "Yes, every year the

top 64 trainers battle it out to decide who gets to challenge the Elite Four and join the Champion's League", replied Cynthia, "yeah two years ago Paul and Ash had a finals

worthy battle in the quarters but Ash sadly ended up losing to Tobias a round later. By the way what ever happened to Tobias, he was never heard from after the finals", asked

a curious Dawn. "We don't know" responded Maylene "when it was his time to challenge the Elite Four he never showed up, it was almost as if he disappeared". Their

conversation was interrupted as they saw Flint and Volkner walk out from the offices to greet them. "So where are Aaron, Bertha, and Lucian: they are supposed to be hear as

well" Cynthia said in frustration, shocking the two friends with her aggressiveness. ""Whoa relax, their inside, what's gotten into you" Flint asked, "nothing, let's go inside, we

have a lot to discuss" she responded. They headed into the office and entered a boardroom where the remaining Elite Four members were waiting. "Ah Cynthia it's been far to

too long" said greeted Lucian, "yes and there better be a good reason for dragging us out here" Bertha elaborated. "Oh I have a good reason" Cynthia snapped back, "you all

remember Ash Ketchum right?". "Of course we do, he made top four in the league two years ago and was a very impressive young man", answered Lucian "why do you ask".

"Well you see…" Cynthia began before she was interrupted by Volkner "Because we believe Goodshow might be after him". "Huh, how do you know that" asked Cynthia, "Well I

was at the gym leader meeting and something about the evidence didn't seem right" he responded. "Wait, wait, wait, why is Goodshow after Ash" asked Aaron who was now

extremely confused "and who are you two" he said pointing at Bonnie and Clemont. "Oh, they're the Citron siblings, Clemont is a fellow electric gym leader based in Lumiose

City of the Kalos Region. Bonnie is his little sister" explained Volkner. "Wait how do you know about us, I wasn't at the meeting" inquired Clemont, "Being a tech savy person

myself, I like to see how other gym leaders are using technology in their gyms" he responded. "That's awesome we should discuss tech…" Clemont was then interrupted, "CAN

WE PLEASE GET BACK TO ASH" yelled Cynthia, "ok, sorry" apologized Volkner. "Now then, this was a security camera's footage from about a week and a half ago" she said as

Goodshow's evidence was played on the screen. After the footage finished Flint slammed his fist on the table "This can't be real, the Ash we all know would never do something

like this", "I agree with your assessment, he had just saved Lumiose from destruction, why would he snap afterwards" deduced Lucian. "Exactly he had just left us in a stable

state of mind" continued Clemont. "We've come to the conclusion that Ash is being framed by Goodshow for this crime and we don't know why" Paul spoke up for the first time

in the meeting. "Our plan is to sneak around the Mount Silver Base while the leader meeting is going on. At night there will be no guards which will give us plenty of time to look

around". "Ok we support you on this Cynthia, but what do you want us to do" asked Bertha, "I want you to come with us but do not, under any circumstances reveal yourselves

to anyone. This will allow us to surprise and capture Goodshow", explained Cynthia. "Then we will hopefully have enough information to clear Ash's name" finished Dawn. "We

also want you to arrive two days after us but you are to remain hidden so Goodshow does not know your there. We 'll send you the coordinates once we arrive" added Reggie

"also Volkner should come with us since he is needed at the meeting as well". "Alright then is that it" asked Flint, "yes but before you head over I want you to do research on

the Guardian's of Arceus organization as we think it might have something to do with Goodshow", explained Gary. "Ok, good luck to all" said Bertha, and with that went to the

café to eat dinner, as it was already late to fly to Kanto. While there they discussed their personal lives with each other, it was revealed that Volkner is currently dating Nurse

Joy from Sunnyshore City. They had met after Volkner came to fix the healing machines at the center. He was able to save over 20 pokemon who would have died if he had not

been there. This impressed Joy to the point of infatuation so she asked him out on a date three days later, and they have been a couple ever since. Eventually they got full and

decided to head up to bed, where they all went to sleep except for the blond champion lying awake. " _Now that we have the four of them on our side, I hope we can prove Ash's_

 _innocence and create peace in the world. To do that we also have to get rid of Team Rocket_ " she thought tossing and turning in her bed. " _After this is over I'll ask out Clemont,_

 _even though we've only known each other for a small amount of time, I can already feel a connection to him. I just wish I knew a bit more about him and his family_ ", she

continued before finally dosing off to dreamland. The next morning they woke up and met in the café, after a silent breakfast they headed outside. "Ok good luck guys, make

sure to send us the coordinates when you get there" said Flint, "Of course, remember to research the Guardian's of Arceus in the meantime" responded Maylene as the group of

ten (Cynthia, the Lumiose siblings, Reggie, Paul, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, herself, and now Volkner) boarded Cynthia's jet. "Alright, good bye" waved Bertha as the door to the jet

closed. "Alright Jervis, next stop Viridian City" exclaimed Cynthia, "With pleasure Ms. Cynthia, expected arrival time 24 hours" responded Jervis as he went back to the cockpit.

It only took 5 minutes for the plane to lift into the air leaving Lily of the Valley Island behind leaving the group to discuss their plan.

 **PL Base Mt. Silver**

Goodshow was currently in a discussion with Giovanni about acquiring their newest victim, "Ok Gio we need to get him alone in order to gain his support" explained he

explained. "Your right Show, he will be the one to tip the scales against that Sinnoh champion of yours" Giovanni responded rather excitedly, "Indeed, it will gives us plenty of

time to have full control and prepare for Ketchum's arrival" Goodshow elaborated. "Your absolutely right Show, hopefully this will also draw out the White Coats" Gio said

hopefully "If not, we will make another example and force them out" retorted Goodshow. Giovanni was then interrupted by a separate call "Are you sure, ok then keep me

posted", "Who was that" asked Charles. "Oh that was one of my top three agents who I trusted to follow the Sinnoh champion since yours failed" Gio retorted. "I'll ignore your

attitude, so what did they say" he asked, "They informed me that they are currently on their way to the AM Track and will arrive at the Mt. Silver Base in three days" Gio

informed him. "Alright Gio get your weapon ready, if everything goes right at this meeting, then the world will soon be ours" Goodshow spoke with excitement. With that, the

screen faded to black as they began to cackle evilly.

 **Hall of Origin**

Ash was currently taking a break from his training to eat his dinner, he did this in front of Misty who whimpered at the fact she couldn't have solid food. Misty had adjusted to

her new role after several days of difficulty but she had to be taught how to cook. " _Speaking of teaching_ " Ash began to think " _who will teach the children after this is all over_ ",

this was an interesting topic as many jobs would have to be divided up among the girls to make sure they all survived the aftermath upcoming war. " _Well the choice is really_

 _between Candice and Roxanne, as they were teachers previously_ " he continued. Ash eventually decided to put it off, instead he went to go supervise the last hour of their

training. When he arrived he immediately headed over to the area where Lucario was and sat down to observe the two women. Candice was currently training with her

Abomasnow , while Articuno and Kyurem explained the basic principles of using Icy Wind to her. She was having a hard time preforming the move and became rather

frustrated. Meanwhile Roxanne was having a lot of success in using Rock Tomb and Mud Shot. According to Groudon and Regirock she was almost ready to move on to the more

powerful moves, while her now evolved Probopass was ready for the most powerful moves of both types. Ash noted that she was much more calm and patient than her

counterpart Candice, "So who do you think should teach the children between the two of them" he asked Lucario quietly. " **Well brother due to Roxanne's calm and patient**

 **nature, I believe she would be better suited for this position** " he responded respectfully, "I agree Lucario, Candice would be more sorted towards a battling teacher than

theory" concurred Ash. With that the timer went off ending the training session and thus everyone went back to their respective rooms to shower before dinner. When Ash

arrived back at the dinner table after showering he was a bit shocked at Roxanne's outfit choice. She was wearing a school-girl uniform, with a short shirt along with long red

stockings going all of the way up her legs, her top gave him an impressive view of her cleavage which Ash guessed to be around double D's (Look up her artwork for ORAS but

Imagine the top was cut open revealing a large amount of cleavage, with no tie). Since he had already finished dinner Ash had more time to observe the other's reactions and

could see that they were rather jealous of how she was dressed considering most of them had not finished the second third of their training and they were required to wear the

type uniforms. " _Oh boy am I going to punish her tonight_ " he thought as they finished dinner, Roxanne had made some very provocative motions towards Ash during dinner

which caused him to get slightly aroused. After dinner Ash was following her down the corridor back to her room, "Roxanne I have to talk to you about something" he shouted

down the hall. " _Oh how I've longed for this moment_ " she thought as she then responded "Of course my king, come with me to my room". Ash followed her into her room, which

was lined with beautiful jewels and minerals indicating her affinity towards her type, there was also a chalkboard and several desks for teaching. He closed the door behind them

before saying "I've decided to make you the teacher of our children, the next generation needs a strong educational guide and I feel that you are the one to do it", "Thank you

my king, you won't regret it. I have taught many successful trainers, in fact my most recent graduating class had Max Maple, the son of Petalburg Gym's leader Norman in it"

she explained. "I believe he will become a fine trainer if he joins our side" she continued with glee. "Excellent, well then I'll leave you to your studies" said Ash as he was about

to leave, however he had his left arm grabbed by a lustfully by Roxanne. "My king please I don't know if I can hold off this feeling of sexual denial any longer", she whispered as

she stroked his arm. "Don't worry my dear, you won't have to wait any more" Ash revealed as he closed in and captured her in a long kiss.

 **(Lemon Begins)** This kiss lasted for a good two minutes before she had to break apart to breathe, "wow" she whispered "I never thought it would be that good". "Oh believe

me Roxanne, it gets better" he responded, as he once again assaulted her mouth. This time his tongue probed the outside begging for access to it's new home, Roxanne tried

fight off her king's appendage but eventually decided to let it in. " _I'll remember that_ " thought Ash, as his tongue explored his mistresses' mouth taking in the new sensations,

while battling her tongue for dominance. Roxanne moaned into Ash's mouth as his tongue traced the roof of her own mouth causing her to drip saliva as he pulled out much to

her displeasure. "Why did you stop my king", she asked as he started to kiss between the valley of her breasts, "my dear you must understand why I am in charge around here"

he responded as he traced her neck with his tongue. Roxanne shivered in pleasure as she tried to question Ash "but I already know why your aaaaaahhhh" she screamed out as

Ash bit down on her neck. Roxanne started to spasm and became paralyzed in less than 30 seconds. Ash didn't give her a break to recover as light flashed over her body and he

immediately took her over to one of the desks and bent her over as she struggled to fight back. "Oh Roxanne how could you disobey me" he chastised her as he bound her

hands to the two corners and her feet to the legs of the desk. he also tilted her ass in the air to allow him easy access to it for punishment. "What have I done to deserve this

my king" she asked in wonder, "you not only didn't follow the dress code, you also tried to seduce me to get in front of the other girls in line" he responded in an angry tone.

Ash walked over to the chalk-board in front of her and conjured up a paddle, smiling as he saw her flinch at the sight. "I asked Arceus to get me some toys, as my aura is not

strong enough to maintain the power of a solid object for too long unless it is for binding something" he mused. Ash walked over and removed her sandals and gave her feet a

massage, he realized that her skin had taken on the feeling of sandstone, which made him even more excited for what was to come. He slowly dragged his hands up her

stocking-covered legs until he reached the hem of her skirt, massaging the muscles as he did. "Let's see what's under here", he teased as he started to lift her skirt up. "No

please don't do thaaat", she pleaded as it was revealed that she had not worn any underwear under her skirt. Each of plump ass-cheeks were now tattooed red along with the

black rock-type symbol in the center of each cheek, however above her ass there was also black writing tattooed into her skin reading _Knowledge is Power_ around the back of

her waist. He then reached down and removed both of her stockings revealing her slender legs to him. These legs were also colored red along with the yellow symbols of

Groudon spiraling down them. Ash decided enough was enough, "lets get rid of this", he growled out as he tore off the back of her skirt leaving her openings unprotected. His

clothed member had reached its full length as he slowly dragged it across her now exposed butt causing Roxanne to let out a small moan. "Well my lovely teacher, it's time to

face your punishment" he said rather darkly, "wait love, please don't agggggghhh", she screamed out as Ash swung the paddle down, connecting with one of her exposed

cheeks. "Shame on you Roxanne I am your leader, your professor if you will. You cheated on my test and now you have to be punished" he snapped next to her ear using his

aura to influence her as he struck her other ass-cheek with the paddle. Roxanne try to fight the urge to scream and played along, "But Professor Ketchum all of the other

students are much better than I" she was interrupted by yet another strike to her backside. "But still none of them resorted to cheating and that is why you will receive lashes

for one hour, the same amount of time you cheated for" Ash explained as he landed another blow. "Please I didn't mean too" she began to cry as yet another impact found it's

target. Ash stopped swinging and planted several kisses on her abused cheeks causing Roxanne to moan out his name, "Trust me my little schoolgirl, this hurts me a lot more

than it hurts you" he whispered. Ash resumed his slugging as he hit her over and over, Roxanne screamed constantly for 40 minutes until she collapsed into unconsciousness for

the final 20. When he finally finished, Ash noticed the paddle was covered in a crimson red liquid, he look down to see two large gashes in her buttocks from the impacts. The

wounds were leaking a substantial amount of blood down her legs and onto the floor. Roxanne awoke to the feeling of blood rolling down her legs and panicked. She tried to pull

her wrists free but was only making it worse as pain shot through her body. "Hold on Roxanne" yelled Ash as he stunned her with aura, paralyzing her. "Ash please, the pain is

too great" she whimpered as he placed his hands on her ass, "lets do something about it" he responded as he bent down and starting licking the wounds. Roxanne screamed out

in pain as she felt his tongue touch the injury, however this was soon replaced by euphoria as the wounds closed. "See, what did I tell you, my aura has healing properties as

well. Now then lets get rid of your uniform" Ash spoke up as he carefully undid her top revealing her bare back to him. Roxanne's back had Regirock tattooed almost the entire

area surrounded by the Groudon pattern, which continued along her arms. Roxanne once again tried to move off the desk, but Ash knocked her back down and re-tightened his

aura. "I see the school girl didn't learn her lesson, and here I thought I was being nice for healing you" he chastised her, "Professor I meant no disrespect…" she was interrupted

as she felt something enter her anus. Ash had wet his finger and stuck it inside in order to lubricate her passageway, "Well it seems you need a bit more punishment my dear,

after all cheating sluts deserved to be punished" he responded as he went over to the drawer and picked up the teaching pointer. Roxanne had been bound facing the door and

had not seen Ash once since he started, she could only wonder what he was getting. Ash lubricated her anus some more before speaking up "That tight little ass of yours needs

to be filled wouldn't you agree" asked sarcastically, without warning he shoved the 7in long pointer into her anus. Roxanne screamed in response to this and started to pant as

Ash took off his clothing and tossed it aside, he then slowly inserted his member into her awaiting pussy until he hit her barrier. He moved next to her ear and whispered

hungrily, "Now my student we will begin your lesson", with that he lunged forward tearing through her hymen and making her a woman. Roxanne screamed out in pain and was

immediately lurched back and forth on the desk as Ash began pumping in and out of her. He started slowly allowing the blood to trickle out of her entrance for a minute before

picking up the speed and ramming his penis into her snatch at full force. Since there was almost no lubrication aside from her blood, Ash had to force his way in over and over

again. "Please Professor, stop this, it hurts so much" she cried out as he pounded her vulnerable pussy, which was now starting to lubricate itself with her fluids. "I would, but

you still have to be punished my cheating slut" he reprimanded her as he started to simultaneously slide the pointer up and down her anus. Roxanne let out a shriek as Ash

continued this motion synchronizing the pointer movement with his thrusts. Roxanne's vice grip on Ash's member continued for 10 minutes as she continued to plead for him to

stop, " _Although it's starting to feel really good_ " she thought. Ash drove his member upwards connecting with the outline of the pointer, " _Oh my Arceus_ " she thought as her walls

clamped down on his member once again. "Cumming" she screamed as her fluids drenched her mentor's member, she then collapsed as Ash pulled both himself and the pointer

out. However he was not finished, Ash unbound Roxanne's arms and wrists, only to flip her on her back and bind her again. He finally was able to look at her beautiful breasts

and dripping entrance but he was not finished yet. "At last let me get a good look at your face my dear" he said as he taunted her. She had a Nosepass tattooed on her chest

along with the red Groudon pattern. On her pubis was the symbol for ground-type pokemon, along with the quote _Learning is a Gift_ in the middle of her pelvis surrounded by

two feather quills and books with the letters A.K., etched on both sides of her pelvis. Ash conjured up water and splashed Roxanne's face to wake her. "Did you think we were

finished" he teased her, dragging his left index finger along her stomach. "But Professor Ketchum" she pleaded "I thought we could finally take our relationship to the next level"

she continued as Ash lowered both of his hands onto the book and quill tattoos. "It appears you had ink done before I marked you" he rebuked her, clearly hinting towards the

quotes and the book/quill pair. "I got your initials with them to always remind me of why I am passionate about learniiiiiingg" before she could finish Ash pushed his hands

together towards her pussy pressuring her pelvic tattoos and causing a large amount of juices to come flooding out of her canal, as she came simply from his touch. "That

maybe so, but you let a man other than myself see your maiden hood and ass" he said as he pinched her clit causing her to cum on his hand. "Well look at that, you made a

mess on the floor, but I'll forgive you on one condition" he said as he drew in and gave her a kiss. "What would that condition be my king" she asked breathing heavily, "I want

you to scream for me, scream for your professor" he finished as he buried himself into her snatch for a second time. Roxanne jerked forward as she was being penetrated hard

and unexpectedly. Ash grabbed onto her breasts and started kneading them as he continued his gyrations inside of his mistress. Roxanne started to moan in pleasure as her

breasts were touched, "that's right my slutty student, moan in submission to your professor", he taunted her. Eventually the pleasure became to much for her to handle and she

submitted to his wishes, "I've been such a bad girl, Professor Ketchum" she said between hitched breaths and screams of joy. "Oh yes say my name, let me hear you beg for

more my slut" he taunted her as he grabbed her clitoris, making her lose all logical thought. "Please, please make your yours" she euphorically exclaimed, as her walls clenched

down on Ash's member over and over. " _All fun must come to an end_ " he thought, "with pleasure my student" he whispered as he started to speed up his thrusts. Roxanne's toes

curled and clenched as she mewed out in pleasure and passion, cumming multiple times and thus allowing Ash to increase his pace. Ash began driving further and further until

he finally hit her Cervix, "say my name my dear, beg me to stop" he told her. "Ash my king, my teacher and lover, please give this cheating slut your child. Give me your child

so I can teach them the wonders of the world you will create" she begged now crying. "As you wish" he responded, as he continued to screw her for another 5 minutes until he

almost burst through her cervix. At this point Roxanne's brain short-circuited from pleasure and she fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness, as her walls clamped down for

the last time. Ash flinched as he came, filling up her vagina to the brim before kissing her unconscious form on the lips. "You have been forgiven" he said as he left the room,

leaving her bound form on the desk, knowing full well that his aura would dissolve in the morning. He felt and sharp sting on his back, as the rock and ground symbols appeared

in a compartment. He smiled, knowing that another child would be on the way after the war finished.

 **Airplane, Mid-Flight**

Max was currently flying with his father to the Kanto airport in Vermillion City for the Emergency Gym Leader meeting. His sister and her rather annoying boyfriend (who he still

does not like) had tagged along to provide support for their father. Max was still waiting on the results from the video analysis program when he thought back to the person who

inspired his philosophy, both as a person and as a trainer.

 **Flashback 1-Year Ago**

Max had just turned 9 and was one year away from getting his trainer's license, so his birthday gift was a years worth of schooling at the Rustboro City Trainer's School. His

father had given him a Slakoth to train while he attended for the year and if he did a good enough job he could keep it. He was at the halfway point of his first semester, when

he was having trouble figuring out how to do some of the more difficult work and was stumped. He was actually very depressed as well due to the fact that he was currently

failing his classes and was actually at the point of leaving the school. Max went to the library to clear his head, where he ran into Roxanne reading a book. "Ah Max its nice to

see you, studying for my test I hope" she said but then immediately regretted the decision as she saw the look on his face. Max had a sad faraway look and was clearly not in

the mood, "I'm sorry Ms. Roxanne but I don't think I'm cut out for this school", he shook his head sadly. "Listen Max I think you have what it takes, you need to find a reason

for being here besides just to impress others with a degree" she explained. " _She has a point_ " he thought, "well, what drives you to learn Ms. Roxanne" Max asked, hoping to

give him ideas. "A person special to me, inspires me to do my best to teach the next generation" she said with a slight blush on her face. "Well the person I admire the most

would probably be either my dad or Ash Ketchum. You remember Ash right, he came here with me when I first visited the school" he asked her, "Ah yes Ash was a perfect

example of what a trainer should be, kind, smart, strong, _and sexy_ " she added in her mind. "Then I believe I have found my reason, thank you Ms. Roxanne, I have to study" he

said as he sprinted off. " _When will I see you again Ash, I only want to reveal my feelings_ " she thought sadly as she touched her pelvis (where the tattoos are) and the flashback

ended.

 **Current Time**

And so Max had aced all of his classes from that point onward. This made his parents extremely proud and he owed it all to Ms. Roxanne. "You know son your mother and I are

so proud of you and I am personally looking forward to training you to be the next leader", said Norman with a smile. "So am I dad, so am I" Max answered as he fell asleep for

the rest of the plane ride wondering if their will be enough evidence to clear Ash's name.


	10. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I'm back from my internship. I had a great time but I did miss many things.I also did some brainstorming on both of my stories. Bad news is that Ascension will still be on hiatus but if someone wants to adopt it they can PM me. Captive Guardian will be updated very soon and I plan on continuing that story. I am also starting another story, this one slightly different. It will be called Ash Ketchum's Adventures in Romance and will be a one shot series featuring Ash getting it on with different women in the Anime Universe. See y'all soon

Commard Out


	11. Adoption Notice

Hello everyone, The Brightsteel Brothers has decided to adopt this story and it will be uploaded soon to his page.


	12. Rewrite in Progress

**Hey everyone I have good news. I've decided to redo this story under the title of Ascension Redux. The first Chapter is out now so check it out.**


End file.
